National Anthem
by alexusworld
Summary: Jude is freshly 17, never had a singing career, when she meets 24 year old player Tom Quincy. This isn't a typical fluffy love story. There's heart break around every corner. Jude falls in love, but will Tom?
1. Chapter 1: The First Time

**Background: Jude is just turning 17 and does not have a music career. Her parents are extremely wealthy. Tom is 24 and was never in Boyz Attack, but he is a very well known and well off producer who happens to live on Jude's street. This is not like most fluffy love stories. Tom is not a good guy and he will hurt Jude repeatedly. Will he ever fall in love or keep toying her along? Will she figure it out or stay naïve forever?**

**Chapter One: The First Time**

Jude Harrison was an innocent, but tempting young teenage girl. She had just turned seventeen and she had yet to fall in love. Her first kiss was her best friend Jamie Andrews, and it was nothing that she had expected. She was waiting on her epic love story, much like most naïve young girls. Her short blonde dirty hair was loosely curled as she stared into her mirror. Sliding lip-gloss across her lips she puckered. Once to a satisfactory light pink Jude reached for her mascara. She was a very simple, yet beautiful girl. She never needed too much make-up, something many of her friends and other kids at school had been jealous of. Next she slid into her off white maxi dress that draped down her chest. Tonight was Jude's seventeenth birthday party that her mother had been planning for months. See Jude's family was well off ever since Stuart had luck in the stock markets. Everyone at school was invited and all the neighbors on their wealthy street. Truthfully she barely knew anyone going, but her mom assured her it would be one hell of a party. Jude took a seat at her vanity to slip on her black stilettos.

"Jude you ready to go yet?" The bleach blonde haired girl peeked into the room.

Jude had just finished putting on her heels and her head jerked up, "Yeah sis. Can you grab my clutch from the kitchen?"

Sadie smiled warmly and nodded, "I suppose I could. You know Jude, you look really great tonight."

"Thanks Sades." Jude shrugged off the compliment and headed towards the door.

Jude sat in the back of limo next to her sister. She wasn't sure what to expect from this party. Part of her wanted to get it over with since parties were never her style, while the other part was excited to see who had all decided to go. Everyone knew Jude's family's financial standings, which was definitely a plus with their decisions. The limo pulled to a stop in front of a luxurious hotel and Jude took a deep breath before the driver opened the door. His hand reached in and pulled her out. Victoria, her mother, had set up a red carpet scenario where all the guests could watch Jude stroll in. Everyone's jaws dropped in amazement; Jude had looked like an angel. Her smile was perfect as she checked the crowd for familiar faces. Every guy at her high school knew she was a virgin, which made her that much more lust worthy. Her eyes met with a gorgeous stranger who had been standing right next to the entrance. Their blue eyes met and she could not place where he could possibly be from. His dark brown hair was gelled back and he had been in a light grey suit with a black tie. His black leather loafers and Rolex showed his prominence. Her eyes could not fall from his and this definitely caught his attention. Once Jude was finally inside a crowd of her friends and other high school kids bombarded her, she had lost the mystery man among the crowd. Making her way through the mass amount of greetings and "happy birthdays" Jude found her way to Sadie at the open bar. Leave it to the Harrison family to have an open bar at a seventeen year-old's birthday party.

Sadie slid a drink to Jude with a devious smile, "I think it's about time I've seen you drunk."

Jude hesitated for a few seconds, but that man had came into her vision again. He was heading towards the bar staring her way so without another thought she swallowed it all up. Sadie chuckled as Jude's face cringed, turning around so he wouldn't notice her reaction. "I think you're right."

The dark haired man sat next to the sisterly pair at the bar and asked for a whiskey on the rocks. Once sipping he turned his attention to the gorgeous blondes, "From that big entrance you made, you must be the birthday girl."

Jude blushed and stuck out her hand to shake his, but instead of the routine Tom brought his lips to her hands. She smiled uncontrollably, "Yeah that's me. I'm Jude."

"I'm Tom Quincy. I live a few houses down. Your mother insisted the whole neighborhood should come." He introduced himself so smoothly it almost took her breath away.

Jude was processing how old he must've been to own a property on their street and it began to make her rethink if she really had a chance, but before another word Sadie intervened. "I'm Sadie, Jude's older, more legal sister."

Tom chuckled lightly at her interjection while sipping at his whiskey, "What a pleasure to meet the beautiful Harrison sisters." He gave Jude a small wink before standing up from the bar, "Enjoy your party girl, I'll see you around."

At that exact moment Jude almost fell to the floor and Sadie shrieked like a little schoolgirl, "I never thought I'd ever actually get to talk to Tom Quincy."

Jude's head peeked in interest over Sadie's knowledge, "You know him?"

Sadie nodded while ordering another drink then refocusing to Jude, "He's a big shot twenty something producer stud that moved in a little bit ago. I googled him when I first saw him with the movers."

Jude laughed at her sister's openness and opted for another drink as well. Tonight Jude was going to be singing at her birthday party, something her father, Stuart, insisted. After chatting with her friends around the party Jude had found herself back stage of her own party with her right hand man Jamie Andrews.

"Don't be nervous Jude, you look amazing and your voice is incredible." He kissed Jude's cheek lightly and stared into her glimmering blue eyes, "You were born for this."

Jude feeling slightly tipsy had more confidence than usual, "I can do this."

She took one more embrace in her best friend before slowly walking on to stage. The crowd was certainly intrigued due to the fact no one had ever heard Jude sing before. She stepped up to the old time microphone and heard familiar music fill the air. With one breath it was her time to shine.

"_Blue jeans, white shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like, James Dean, for sure_

_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_

_But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_

_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!"_

Her voice stunned the crowd. Her pureness came through in her voice and her elegant gestures as she swung side to side had everyone mesmerized. Her eyes had locked with one shocked guest particularly, Tom Quincy. His blue eyes delve into her soul as he almost began to figure out what kind of girl she was. But to Jude he was still a mystery.

"_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh_

_I will love you 'til the end of time"_

Her singing on that stage was all Tom needed to decide that Jude would be his next conquer. The way she sang, and from the rumors he heard around the party, it was clear to see she was a virgin. He wasn't concerned of her age, they had only been seven years apart, and he had a taste for younger girls. Taking another sip of his fourth whiskey on the rocks his eyes never left Jude's eager eyes. He could tell he had already had her. Jude knew this too. How could someone's eyes devour her whole like his did? She may have been innocent, but his lust screamed from his eyes. After the music faded and she ended singing, she barely took in the applause before exiting the stage. Somewhere between the chorus and the last verse Tom had disappeared. She was anxious to find him. Jude didn't stop to talk to her ecstatic parents or her loving friends; she paced past them holding her dress up to get a better walking movement. Her feet led her to the lobby where she had seen him. Sadie had gotten a hold of him. She was stroking up his arm. Her hands fell as did her dress and head. Of course Sadie could seduce him, she knew what she was doing. Tom could feel eyes on the pair and he looked over. His plan worked. She came looking for him and became jealous, just as he expected. He ended his conversation with Sadie abruptly with a kiss on the cheek and strode to Jude with his hands in his pockets. Jude noticed his actions and stood straight, as he got closer.

"Don't look so disappointed," he paused using his hand to glide a stray piece of hair behind Jude's ear, "I'm not interested in your sister."

Was she so see through? Or was he that talented at what he did? "I don't know

what-"

Tom smiled and covered her mouth with one finger to stop her, "Jude it's okay." Her head tilted down in embarrassment. His mouth ducked to her ears and he whispered gently, "You are the most beautiful girl here you know that."

Jude took a deep breath in and looked directly into the handsome man's eyes before her, "Tom if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to seduce me."

He chuckled and let his fingers caress her bare arm up and down, "Am I that transparent Ms. Harrison?"

She swallowed hard, "Dance with me."

He nodded willingly taking her hand and they found themselves slow dancing on the floor. No one really paid much attention. Victoria and Stuart were too busy socializing and partaking in party favors with their wealthy friends to be concerned with Jude's actions, as usual. Sadie had already drank too much to realize her sister had swooped in and took her prey of the night. Jamie sat in the corner staring down Jude as her head rested on this stranger's shoulder. Her whole body consumed and wrapped in his. Kat, another best friend of Jude's, sat next to him and shook her head.

"Could you make it anymore obvious Andrews?" Kat playfully punched his shoulder.

"He just looks like trouble Kat, that's all." Jamie spat out defensively.

Kat giggled, "Or is it your big bad green monster coming out?" She put her arm around him, "It's her birthday and she looks happy. Leave it."

Jamie sighed and turned to Kat, "I know, I know Kat." He paused then grabbed her hand, "Let's dance."

Kat batted her eyes playfully and brought both of them to their feet, "I thought you'd never ask."

The set of slow songs was coming to an end, as was the night. Tom and Jude parted their bodies and quietly smiled. Tom grazed his hand across her cheek, "Would it be corny to say I feel like I've known you forever? You're voice, it captivated me Jude. I saw right into your eyes. I can almost feel your kiss already." No doubt was Tom good at his game.

This is where Jude's nativity set in. She thought she had stepped into a romantic movie, not a trap. "I don't think it's corny at all."

Her alluring smile had assured him she was on his hook, "Can I kiss you Jude?"

She took a quick shy look to the floor and then nodded. Before she knew it, his hands were caressing her face and pulling her lips to his. His mouth covered hers ever so gently and she felt his tongue lightly graze her mouth asking for entrance. She took in his tongue and swore she felt the fireworks always talked about, the butterflies everyone dreamed of. She lost herself in that kiss; she lost all of her mind too. Jude had no doubt in her mind that he was being genuine and Tom had no doubt in his mind he'd be getting lucky. As their lips parted Tom took a good look at the beautiful innocence before him and didn't pause for a second in his mindset that he would corrupt her.

"Would it be crazy if you came home with me tonight or am I moving too fast?" He asked boyishly acting as if he were shy and nervous.

Jude fell for his fake nervousness and good looks. His eyes made her feel ready to give herself away, but it's not like Jude hadn't contemplated losing her virginity before this. She was surely ready, she just didn't know with whom until now. "I don't think that's crazy at all."

Jude wasn't interested in saying good-bye to anyone or even announcing her departure. Her parents would never even notice, nor did she think they would care. Hand and hand Tom and Jude snuck away. A black BMW pulled to the front of the couple outside of the hotel. Tom's driver opened the door for the two and then proceeded to get back into the car. The whole ride Tom could not stop kissing Jude; he couldn't keep his hands off her. His hand brought her dress up and explored her creamy thighs. Jude felt her core tingle like never before. She had never felt this way before. Barely knowing what to do Tom had full control. He nipped at her neck and traced kisses around her collarbone. His finger lightly swiped down her underwear and his excitement could barely be contained when he felt how wet she had already been. Pulling up to the house was a blur and his driver had seen many of these scenes as Tom and Jude kissed and twirled around until they made their way to the front door. It was around 11:00pm when the door slammed against wall as Tom pushed Jude on to the decorative table next to the door. He pushed his stiffening member between Jude's legs and she gasped. She never knew she could have this affect on such a gorgeous man. He picked her up and carried her with her legs wrapped around him and her dress up her hips. He didn't stop until he reached his California king size bed. Tom gently laid her on the bed. His hands roamed further up her dress to help take it off. Once over Jude's head and on the floor he stood before her in aw. She had a nude bra with black lace trim and matching black lace boy short underwear to complete the look. Her flat pale stomach was perfect with her subtle B cups.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked almost sincerely while taking in her beauty and purity. Jude giggled lightly unable to speak as his kisses trailed her stomach. She felt his hand rub against her undergarments and moans escaped. She was more ready than ever.

"It's my first time." She warned as his finger slid under the lace and caressed her clit, "With really anything."

His smile got larger as he pushed one finger into her wet walls, "I will take care of you Jude, no worries."

And that he did, over and over again, round after round for four hours. Jude had no idea she had it in her, but as the pain faded and the pleasure became unbearable who was she to deny his stamina and persistence? Tom lay beside her fully satisfied in his conquer, but he wasn't done with Jude just yet. He knew she was going to fall for him, if she hadn't already went over the deep end and because of the sick man he truly was he was fully ready to take advantage of her. Jude's head nuzzled against his bare chest and her finger lightly grazed over his skin as she kissed his jaw line. Tom looked down to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2: Doube Trouble

**Chapter Two: Double Trouble**

The sunlight crept through the windows of Tom's master bedroom. He saw the pale body tangled next to him and he grimaced to himself while slowly arising from bed. He wasn't ready for her to wake up. Tom walked to his dresser to check his phone and found various texts and missed calls from countless girls before her. Maybe he would hit one up later. One name stuck out in particular and he quickly slid over the missed call. Sneaking out of his bedroom in only boxers he brought the phone to his ear.

Ring, ring, ring, "T man what happened to you last night? Did you ditch that birthday?"

Tom chuckled, "Yeah with the birthday girl."

Kwest sighed, "Isn't she like sixteen?"

"Seventeen." Tom retorted, "And a virgin."

"You are sick in the head my man. She's never gonna leave you alone." Kwest laughed at the stupidity of his best friend.

"Oh I feel like keeping her around. She'd practically do anything for me." Tom's voice was filled with devilish happiness and his amount of proud was obvious as well.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." Kwest laughed over the phone before continuing, "Anyway I'm on my way over. We gotta fix that track."

Tom felt a pair of warm familiar lips on his neck and he turned to naked Jude, "Alright just come through the back. I'll meet you in the studio."

Before Kwest could say another word Tom ended the call and brought his innocent angel into his arms. He began to kiss her cheek and down her neck, "My girl wants another round doesn't she? "As if being a lost puppy Jude whimpered as his hand caressed her ass and nodded in compliance. Tom taking a handful of her subtle ass smirked to himself, "I really did hit the jack pot didn't I Harrison."

All the compliments were only assuring Jude she had Tom the same way he had her, but those were her foolish thoughts. She brought their lips together and Tom backed her into the bedroom again. He pulled her on top of this time. She trailed kisses down his neck and his well toned chest. Tom licked his lips and nudged her head lower, "Baby you know exactly what I want." And Jude did know because the next thing she knew she was pulling down his boxers and taking his stiffened member into her hand slowly dragging her tongue across the tip. For never doing anything before last night she sure was amazing. Tom taught her very well in a very short amount of time, which was another reason he wanted to keep her around. He needed a girl to be blindly in love with him so he could have the best of both worlds; he was selfish.

Kwest mad himself comfortable on the swivel chair in front of the soundboard in Tom's makeshift studio located on the first floor. He knew exactly what Tom was doing and couldn't help but shake his head. For as long as Kwest knew Tom he knew his sneaky ways and not that he agreed with them Kwest got a kick out of the girls he brought back; they were stupid to fall. Kwest peeked his head through the door when he saw the tall pale blonde in Tom's shirt walk towards the kitchen. Her long legs and perfectly messy curls caught Kwest's attention and he decided to meet Tom's new toy. Jude was searching through the fridge when a cleared throat came from behind her. She jumped skittishly.

"I'm Kwest, Tom's best friend and engineer." Kwest offered a small smile while approaching her seemingly perfect eyes; Tom was going to destroy a beautiful girl filled with a beautiful heart. She was very easy to read, but so were all little girls.

Jude quickly remembered that Sadie had mentioned Tom being a producer and she bit her lip while sheepishly sticking out her hand to shake his. "I'm Jude and I guess I'm Tom's friend."

Then another figure entered the room dressed in blue jeans and a polo t-shirt, "Nonsense Jude darling, you are my girl. My best girl." Jude's face lit up and she didn't even notice the groan from Kwest's throat or his disapproving shaking. Tom walked behind Jude and kissed her cheek while wrapping an arm around her, "Don't listen to anything he will try to tell you about me. He likes to bust on me, it's a best friend thing." Tom shot his usual 'don't fuck this up' glare followed by a playful laugh.

Kwest playfully punched Tom and smirked at Jude, "He's a real catch." How could Jude not hear his hint of sarcasm, she truly was oblivious.

Jude saw the fruit sitting on the counter and headed for an apple, it's not like she could really cook anything from fridge; she didn't know how too. "I'm just gonna eat this," she waved the apple, "then head out."

Tom nodded approving of her idea; "You saved my number in your phone, right?"

Jude shook her head excited and Kwest saw how happy this young girl was. He almost felt bad; did Tom not realize whom he was about to destroy? "Of course. I texted you my name so you have it."

Tom approached Jude and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Perfect."

After Jude had left Tom was sitting in the studio with Kwest. He had looked happier than ever before and if Kwest didn't know him any better he would think Tom had real feelings. But of course that could never be, Tom's heart had been frozen for as long as Kwest could remember. Tom was humming while checking his phone. Yes, he was texting Jude, but he was also texting her Barbie like sister and several other girls. He wanted to pull off the double dip, the double trouble, and the ultimate fuck. He wanted to devour both sisters but keep them blind to it. He was Tom Quincy, he could pull this off and the slightest bit of feeling bad had all been kicked from his head with his vivid fantasies flashing before his eyes.

Kwest looked at his gleeful friend and snickered, "You sure little Blondie ain't got you thinking?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "Only thing I'm thinking about is that tight virgin pussy I had last night and how I'm gonna plow her even more blonde and slutty sister."

Kwest shook his head bursting out in laughter, "Man T you never change." Tom shrugged his shoulders and joined in the chuckle, "But seriously man Jude seems to be different. She's not stupid like the others; she's just genuinely naïve. I mean she really doesn't deserve what you're planning."

"Look I'm gonna keep Jude around. She will be happy and oblivious and I promise to treat her better than she will ever find." Tom was sincere on this.

"But you're gonna be fucking her sister and numerous other bimbos? Oh you will be treating her so well." Kwest added sarcastically waving his hands in the air.

Tom's jaw clenched, "I don't put effort into girls Kwest. Jude will get my effort. I need her to stick around. She's pure and real and honest and that's the kind of girl I have never experienced before. I can read her and her intentions aren't for my money or looks. She's into me." Tom thought back to her birthday party and remembered one thing specifically, "Plus that voice of hers is special. I could listen to her sing every day."

"So why not be a real human being with real feelings and wife the chick?" Kwest asked curiously at his friend's statements.

"I'm not ready. I love my life. I have way too much fun, but" Tom paused, "if I were ready I'm sure it'd be her."

"In a twisted way that's sweet T." Kwest admitted awfully as Tom smirked shrugging his shoulders once again.

"You know me, I'm one for the romantics." Tom snorted before returning to dabbling with the sound board and placing his headphones back on.

Jude was frantically pacing her best friend Kat's bedroom thinking of how to tell her she lost her virginity to a man she knew for a few hours. Kat was staring at her curiously and their friend Blue was also wondering what Jude could possibly have to tell them. Jude took a deep breath and faced the two sitting on the bed. She began to bite her nails in nervousness. Her pocket buzzed and knowing it was Tom only made her more anxious.

"Spill Jude, we don't have all day." Blue said with irritation wanting to know what exactly was going on.

Jude lightly glared and then sighed, "Promise not to tell a soul?"

Kat rolled her eyes, "Jude we have no one to tell. Spit it out."

In one quick blurted out notion Jude stated, "I lost my virginity last night."

The two girls gasped and immediately it hit Kat, "Oh my god Jude that guy you were dancing with. Who is he?"

"His name is Tom. He's a producer and well my neighbor." Jude admitted staring at her friends looking for acceptance.

Blue laughed nervously, "This has got to be a joke. Neighbor? Doesn't that make him like thirty?"

Jude winced and scrunched her face up, that's right, she didn't know his age, just that he was twenty something like Sadie said, "No he's in his twenties."

"How long were you talking to him? Why didn't we hear about this before? Give me details here Jude I'm dying!" Kat questioned excitedly, finally Jude had entered the big girl world where her and Blue had been for quite some time.

Jude bit her lip, "Well I kinda just met him last night."

Kat and Blue gasped before laughing. Kat threw a pillow at Jude, "You little slut you! Was it good?"

Jude fell on the bed beside them in a fake swoon and smiled widely, "It was amazing you guys. He was so sweet and gentle and when I got the hang of it," Jude paused having glorious flashbacks, "well let's just say he wasn't so gentle then."

"Okay before I throw up. Stop there." Blue had suddenly let it sink in who Jude was messing with, "Wait Tom Quincy right? Producer Tom Quincy, bachelor of the year? Known for playing girls Tom Quincy?"

"I mean that's his name, but I don't know about all that." Jude was sure that couldn't be her Tom, "He said I'm his girl."

Blue laughed and patted Jude on the shoulder, "Do you not pick up tabloids Jude? He's all over them. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Company

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Company**

Sadie looked next to the man in bed with her and smirked viciously. She succeeded. She had gotten Tom Quincy, the man she had her eyes on for a while now. She lightly kissed his cheek and sat up in bed. Tom arose as well ready to get clothed. It was only 8pm and he had promised his other Harrison some special time together. Sadie grinned while watching the perfectly chiseled man before her change. Tom picked up Sadie's clothes on the floor and threw them over to her. This wasn't pure innocent Jude; Sadie was not worthy of any treatment. She was just his usual conquer, a desire he fulfilled without any extras. All he needed was his smile and her panties dropped instantly.

"I have some work to take care of tonight or else you could say." Tom lied through his teeth while fixing himself in the mirror.

Sadie got up and walked behind Tom while putting her shirt on, "No problem lover boy. I'll see you some other time right?"

Tom smirked and turned to kiss Sadie on the lips, "Of course freaky girl." He teased while dragging his thumb across her cheekbone. Sadie had been a freak, but that was expected, she had years of experience on Jude. Sadie was your typical slutty teenage girl wanting to be accepted by the male race. "It's probably best we keep this a secret. I have a feeling your little sis has a crush on me and we wouldn't want drama now would we?"

Sadie obeyed with a weak smile, "Yeah sure that's fine."

Tom grinned and gave Sadie a hug now that she was finally clothed, "I promise I will get in touch tomorrow."

He led Sadie to his door and pecked her on the lips good bye. He watched her ass wiggle away and how she stopped on his walkway to turn around and blow him a kiss. Shaking his head he shut the door and instantly pulled out his phone. He swiped 'Jude Harrison missed call' and brought the phone to his ears.

Jude answered eagerly, "Hey Tom."

Her ecstatic voice brought a wide smile to his face, "How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm great. I was just, well I was wondering-" She stumbled over her words and Tom couldn't help but to find it adorable, "if you wanted to like hang or whatever?"

"Let me just freshen up for you. I worked all day and didn't get a chance to shower. I'll text you when I'm ready and you can come on over." The least Tom could do was shower and rid himself of Sadie before hanging out with Jude.

"Sounds great. I should probably get ready too." Jude said excitedly. Her heart was racing and Tom could've sworn he heard it through the phone.

"See you soon beautiful." Tom cooed before hanging up the phone and heading to his bathroom. His execution was flawless and he was hoping he could keep this stringing along for a while. He knew he would eventually have to end it and decide whether or not to keep Jude around, but that time would come eventually, for now it was time to enjoy it.

Jude pressed her black V-neck down before knocking on the door. She wanted to rid herself of the wrinkles. She paired her relaxed tee shirt with ripped skinny jeans and a pair of knee high brown leather riding boots. Her classic 'Jude Harrison look', accompanied with a brown leather jacket to match her boots. Her hair was carelessly wavy and once again the minimal makeup accented her beautiful eyes and well-structured cheekbones. Tom opened the door and was taken back by how her casual look was still as breathtaking as her birthday formal look the previous night. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into the house with a kiss. Although Tom had stamina, he had over did it the past two days with various rounds and morning sex with Jude and then his roll around with Sadie, Tom's member was all tuckered out. So he had an idea, he wanted to give Jude and him a chance to talk about their lives. He knew a girl like Jude would eat this opportunity up and surely never question when Tom would become more suspicious later on. It would eventually get hard to hide if he didn't treat Jude like a princess. She'd stay oblivious if she was happy.

"I was thinking since we jumped into things yesterday we would just chill and talk about life today." Tom whispered against her ear, "I hope you don't mind. I know how feisty you can be."

Jude blushed and held on to Tom's embrace before looking into his eyes, "I really like the sound of that."

They entered Tom's living room and Jude laid her jacket on his black leather couch. He sat on the floor in front of the fire place and pulled Jude's hand down to accompany him. She rested her head in his lap as his hands trickled through her hair, their eyes never breaking. "Tell me about yourself darling." Tom spoke softly, "Tell me everything I should know."

Jude swallowed hard, "Well unfortunately I'm only a junior in high school, but you knew I was seventeen." Her eyes searched his for concern, but she relaxed when his seemingly caring expression never faded, "Last night was the first time I ever performed publically. I've been singing and playing guitar and piano since I was like five. My dad was a huge Beatles junky and Sadie, my sister, is just awful with music. I was his only hope." Her rant was warming and settling to Tom. It had been a long time since he got to know one of his missions, but this was necessary, and it wasn't bothering him either. "You were obviously my first and before you I only ever kissed one guy."

Tom's head peeked in interest, "A beautiful girl like you should be fighting off guys."

Jude laughed nervously, "I'm not the most social girl at my high school. Usually guys only try because they knew I was a virgin." Tom hid the fact that his mind was on the same level with the high school boys and continued playing with Jude's golden locks, "I'm kind of boring. I guess I can tell you I like pop tarts and Chinese food, but I've about exhausted my qualities." Jude giggled nervously knowing her life was nothing exciting.

"Jude your most alluring quality is your modest-ness. You have no idea how beautiful and interesting you really are. You are a very special girl and I've said it before and I'll say it again, I feel lucky. I got to take what I'm sure every little boy wanted. Your innocence is truly amazing." He planted that seed in her head, the seed that he was falling. And as far as Tom knew, at the moment, he swore he wasn't falling.

Jude felt her heart melt as she took in every word he said and believed it whole-heartedly, "Oh Tom you're something else you know that. You are special too don't forget that. I gave myself to you because I could just tell." She paused to caress his cheek, "Now tell me about you."

Tom took a moment to think about only appropriate things to say about himself. He knew Jude was different in the fact that only a virgin could believe someone could fall in love in one day, and only a naive girl would believe him to be genuine. "Well I'm 24, I never graduated high school. I got the job offer of a lifetime at your age. My mom knew Darius Mills of G Major very closely," he rolled his eyes insinuating there was a sexual connection, "and he took me under his wing. Music was everything to me and I wanted to be apart of it, but D told me being an artist wasn't for me. I believed him and got into producing. It's been a passion ever since. I wasn't a virgin Jude, obviously, but I'm not a bad person. I know the papers portray me as-"

She cut him softly placing a finger over his lips, like he had done yesterday. "I don't read trash magazines."

Tom's eyes widened, she was even more perfect than he could have ever imagined. "Well then I guess that all that is left to share is my favorite foods. Chinese is definitely up there, but I'm a licorice fiend."

Jude laughed at his silliness quality and pulled his head into a slow and romantic kiss. Her stomach was summersaulting as his hands caressed her hips and their mouths controlled one another. Tom had to admit to himself it was easy being with Jude, and it wasn't annoying him like other girls had, but that's why he wanted to string her along. She was different, just not the different every girl dreamed to be. Their lips parted when a few people appeared behind them clearing their throats and swinging bottles of alcohol in their hands. He had completely forgotten about his impromptu gathering with a few friends. There stood Kwest, Chaz, and a few random girls.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Chaz laughed as he walked to the couch, placing his bottle to the table. "Well come on introduce us."

Tom sighed as him and Jude stood up, "I'm sorry Jude, I totally didn't remember I had plans."

A mocha colored girl with gorgeous brown curls walked up to the pair, "Let her stay Tom, she's so pretty." Jude looked at the girl with a warm smile, "I'm Portia and that sleaze on the couch is Chaz. We've all been friends forever."

"Jude." She spoke timidly not sure what to do. She was never really in with the 'in crowd', which it was apparently obvious these people were.

Tom sensed her awkwardness and squeezed her hand, "Jude the blonde over here is Nicole, and our ginger girl is Sammie."

The red head walked towards them and playfully smacked Tom, "You know I hate the word ginger." Jude couldn't help but notice how her light skin and pale freckles were actually stunning and her deep red hair placed in perfect curls dangling down her large breasts were intimidating. Nicole, the blonde, was also obnoxiously gorgeous. Of course she was, Jude thought. Tom's life was exciting and hers was just so plain.

Portia watched Jude take in the situation and realized that this girl was not the usual 'Tommy obsessed slut', "Tom help me open the champagne with Chaz in the kitchen."

Kwest walked to the trio, "Come on Jude, me you and the ladies can get better acquainted."

Jude nodded shyly and walked to the couch to join the girls. Kwest sat on a matching leather chair and pulled out a cigarette. Chaz, Portia and Tom all walked to the kitchen. As Tom shuffled through drawers looking for his bottle opener Portia looked to Chaz with puzzling eyes before speaking, "So Jude?"

"What about her?" Tom asked as he turned around with the tool.

"She looks young and well-" Chaz confessed, "not slutty like the usual type."

Portia groaned as she watched Tom's evil smirk set in, "Don't tell me. I don't want to know your sick plans. Just hope I don't get attached to this girl." Then she too smiled devilishly, "And let's hope you don't either."

Chaz laughed patting Tom's shoulder, "Tom doesn't get attached Porsche, we know this."

"Yeah but Tom doesn't lay around talking to girls either." She added taking note of the scene they walked in on.

"This is true. What was that? Working towards the sex or-" Chaz was interrupted.

"I already took her virginity." Tom spoke proudly, "But I'm not attached. In fact I was with her older sister earlier." Portia cringed at Tom's words spoke. He needed to prove he wasn't changing for anyone, "I just think Jude is the perfect girl to keep around."

Portia shook her head and grabbed the now open champagne bottle, "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear this." With that the group walked to join the others in the living room. He smiled widely when he noticed Jude getting along with his friends. Kwest seemed rather into their conversation, as did the girls. His happiness didn't go unnoticed by Portia.

"Sit T, your best girl was just informing us of the first time she got drunk." Kwest laughed as Tom sat beside Jude handing her a champagne glass, "and she jumped into some swamp at a lake house." Nicole and Sammie laughed feverishly.

Tom looked at Jude in a happy shock while pouring champagne in to her glass, "You didn't think to tell me this earlier?"

Jude shrugged her shoulders, finally feeling like she fit in somewhere. "Just slipped my mind." Tom set the bottle on the coffee table before them and relaxed back into the couch while placing his free arm around Jude. Jude was sure this was something real, it seemed so perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: Twisted

Chapter Four: Twisted

Jude awoke in Tom's bed with her head still cloudy. She had gotten way too drunk from what she could remember. Her hand reached for her phone on the nightstand and the clock had only shown to be 3am. To her surprise Tom wasn't beside her and she was wearing another one of his button downs. She arose from the bed and walked into the bathroom. From the aching between her legs she was reassured she had sex with Tom. Her hair was damp and visions of being in his Jacuzzi tub came back to her. She placed her hair in a messy bun that rested in the back of her head. Jude grabbed the mouth wash on his sink and gargled, trying to freshen up. She wiped under her eyes to rid them of little black crusts. Now it was time to find Tom she thought to herself, maybe they were all still awake. Her feet led her to the kitchen. She saw Chaz, Portia, and Kwest sitting around the dining table. They all looked at Jude nervously and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Jude, you're awake." Portia said with the least bit of enthusiasm.

Jude scratched her head and walked closer to the small group, "Yeah, I'm not really sure what happened." She laughed lightly then took a seat, "You guys wouldn't know where Tom is do you?"

Chaz took a deep breath and looked between Kwest and Portia not sure what to say, "He uh, he took Nicole and Sammie home." Truthfully after Jude had passed out after a quick hook-up in the Jacuzzi Tom wasn't fully satisfied so Nicole and Sammie being the Tommy groupies they always were offered him assistance. They were in Tom's car in the garage, so there was some truth. Tom had thought it was the safest place to carry out this act just in case Jude would wake up.

"Is he okay to be driving?" Jude questioned, she couldn't imagine she was the only drunk one.

Kwest shrugged his shoulders, "He always drives fucked up, there's no telling him no." Portia looked to Chaz feeling uncomfortable about all the lying. Throughout the night, whether Jude realized it or not, she became quite the socialite and the three before her had taken the most interest in her. The truth is they all genuinely liked Jude, even Nicole and Sammie, they were just too wrapped in Tom's spell like most girls. But then again most girls knew about all the other ones, so in their head they just figured Jude was apart of them. It was sick how much Tom could control so many people. "Jude come outback with me while I smoke a cigarette, I hate being alone."

Portia and Chaz looked at Kwest curiously before their eyes followed back to Jude who calmly said, "Sure."

Jude and Kwest sat on the back porch furniture where Kwest offered her a smoke, but she shook her head, "You are a really good girl Jude."

Jude squinted her eyes puzzled, "Thanks Kwest?"

Kwest laughed lightly while lighting his cigarette, "I've known Tom for awhile and he never had a girl like you."

"Really?" Jude smiled to herself, feeling special, but that wasn't exactly what Kwest meant to do.

"He's usually with bad girls, you know real sluts." Kwest added noticing the false hope he had given her, "Tom's my best friend, but you are way too good for him Jude."

Jude shook her head and stood up, "Kwest I appreciate your advice, but I think I know what I'm getting into. The things he says and how he acts when we are together are-are"

"That's what guys like him do Jude." Kwest cut her off, "Just be careful. I don't want see someone like you broken. You are too pure for the world we live in."

Jude laughed with a hint of anger, "I get it now. I'm not too good, Tom is. I'm not good enough for the boogie friends, every night partying lifestyle, and you think I'll take Tom away from you guys." Jude was wrong again, another naïve assumption. Another plot from a movie she was sure she was in. The jealous best friends. "You know I was just starting to think you were a good person too, someone I'd like to be friends with."

Kwest went to speak again, but Jude had already disappeared back into the house. His head dropped and he put out his cigarette. If only Tom's heart was as big as Kwest's. He felt angry with his best friend for the first time in a long time. Kwest did not understand how Tom could not see the perfection he had in front of him. There was a figure leaning on the side of the house that Kwest had only noticed when standing up, "Fuck T you scared me."

Tom walked in front of Kwest and chuckled, but not with happiness, "I better not hear that shit come from your mouth again." He stated sternly while grabbing a hold of Kwest's shirt, "Don't try to be the hero Kwest. It won't get you in her pants."

Kwest brushed Tom from him laughing and shaking his head, "Man T you are so fucked up. You don't even see it. I don't want to fuck her, I mean yeah she's gorgeous and that whole innocent look is tempting, but I'm not an asshole I know when I don't deserve something. " Kwest paused to give his best friend a little shove, "I'm telling you to just stop messing with her. She was asleep in your bed and you were off fucking two girls in your garage! We lied for you and we shouldn't have. All of us agree man. Jude's too good for you."

Tom was fuming by this point and lost his control. He decked Kwest in the side of the face and as Kwest fell back on to the out door furniture he too realized he was too good of a friend for Tom. "I don't want to fucking hear it Kwest. Jude wants me and I'm not gonna deny her. Just stay the fuck out of it and leave!"

Kwest adjusted himself and stood up while touching the side of his face, Portia had just walked out hearing the commotion. "Come on Kwest let's get out of here. We gotta take Sammie and Nick home anyway." She glared at Tom, "Wouldn't wanna crush Jude tonight."

Tom's jaw dropped at the way his friends were acting as he followed them into his house. He watched all of them gather their things and walk away without any words. He was absolutely stunned, they always thought his mind games with girls were funny, especially Portia. Portia was one of those tough bitches that didn't get close to many girls and usually despised any sluts that weren't Sam or Nikki. When he heard the front door shut is when he noticed Jude peek around the corner. Immediately a smile came to his face as he approached her. As soon as her eyes saw the happiness her mere appearance caused she shyly walked towards Tom as well. A sigh of relief came across him when her arms wrapped around her, she hadn't seen Nicole or Sammie obviously. He kissed her forehead, "Let's get back to bed my little drunky."

The next day Tom had tried contacting Chaz and Kwest over and over, but no one answered. It was Sunday and if he hadn't finished the track him and Kwest were working on for tomorrow Darius would ring his neck. He still couldn't place why his friends were treating him like a criminal. Tom looked back to his bed through the doorway where he saw Jude peacefully asleep; at least he had her. Tom set his phone back on the dresser and decided to head in the shower while Jude was sleeping. Jude's eyes fluttered opened when she heard a ringing. It wasn't her phone, and Tom hadn't been anywhere in view. Out of curiosity, and maybe even a little of what Kwest had said suck in, she got up sheepishly and walked to his dresser. An instant rage and burn in her eyes set in when the name 'Sadie Harrison' appeared. She choked as it ended and a lock screen filled with numerous texts from many different girls appeared. Jude was never good with confrontation and instead of sticking around she gathered her clothing and snuck out as quickly as possible. When Tom exited the shower and didn't see Jude anywhere he became confused. He went to grab his phone and it never even crossed his mind she had seen anything. He quickly texted Jude **"Baby why'd you leave?"**

Jude entered her house still looking slightly rough from the night before and Sadie curious approached her, "Where have you been?"

Jude looked to her phone seeing her text and locking it quickly, "Just out, but hey Sades, remember Tommy?"

Sadie smirked and then quickly hid her devious looks, "Our neighbor? Yeah why?"

"Did you ever get to talk to him anymore or anything? I saw yous at my party and-"

Sadie had realized what Tom said was true and quickly decided to stick with the 'covering up' story that Tom assured would be best, "Chill Jude. We are just friends."

Jude nodded her head, "Oh." With that she walked passed her sister to head up the staircase. _Maybe she had overreacted. It didn't explain the other girls, but then she started rationalizing for him. He was attractive, and she could clearly see he had girl friends, and obviously there were girls before her. It didn't mean he was replying while they were together or since they just met. She then smiled well they did just meet so no one would really know about her yet, of course girls were still hitting him up._ Feeling stupid, even though she shouldn't be, she decided to reply to Tom, **"Sorry Tommy the rents wanted me home. Miss you already xoxo."**

When Tom checked his phone he smirked, Jude was still in tact in his life. **"I guess I forgive you love. Never leave again without a kiss goodbye." **Yeah Tom was too good at his game.

Jude had Jamie come over to finish up homework due Monday. They were sitting on her bed with various papers spread around. Jude had music playing in the background. She was bobbing her head and humming to the beat. Jamie couldn't help but notice how cute Jude was acting. He felt like it was finally time to make his move.

"Hey Jude, can we talk?" Jude looked up from her laptop and gave Jamie a confused look, "You know, stuff not about homework."

Jude cautiously shut her laptop and nodded, "Sure Jamie."

"Well I was just wondering if we could go get dinner sometime?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, with Kat?" Jude asked not quite catching on.

Jamie shook his head, "No Jude, just us." He could tell she was still not getting it by the way she tilted her head sideways and scrunched her face. In that moment he decided to crash his lips to hers, instead of trying to painfully and anxiously explain any further with words.

Jude couldn't react at first, all her sexuality the past few days took over and for a split second she kissed back before pushing him off her, "Oh my god Jamie."

"Jude I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

"Jamie I'm seeing someone." Jude stated confidently while standing up from her bed, "You should leave." Jamie tried to speak up, "No Jamie, just go okay."

Jamie bowed his head solemnly and shamefully left Jude's room. Maybe if Jude had known when her sister left earlier it was to meet with Tom, just maybe if she knew that she might've acted differently. But of course, Jude had no clue. Tom wasn't responding to texts, so her mind said he was working.


	5. Chapter 5: A Picture Says a Thousand

Chapter Five: A Picture Says a Thousand Words

Jude hadn't heard from Tom all day while she was attending school and even hours later. So many scenarios were running through her head as she sat in Kat's bedroom anxiously biting her nails. Kat watched her friend worry and giggled lightly because Jude had never had anything like this before and she assumed Jude was just overreacting. Checking her phone every few seconds only made it worse so Kat grabbed it from abruptly.

"Don't bug the man Jude, he's a producer." She slid the phone on silent and placed it in her back pocket, "Let's watch a movie or something and you can check it after."

"But Kat what if he replies?" Jude asked in a worried tone.

"Then he can wait for you, like you waited for him." Kat grabbed her friend's arm and drug her to their home theater. All of Jude's friends had money; it was just that kind of neighborhood.

After indulging in a comedy movie and popcorn Jude had almost all but forgotten about her phone, keyword almost. She looked at Kat pleadingly, "Can I check now?"

It had been 9:30pm and exactly two and half hours since she last checked her phone. Jude was sure he would have answered and when she ripped her phone from Kat's hand she was right. Tom had called 11 times and left 6 text messages. When Kat looked over Jude's shoulder she was horrified. Tom hadn't picked up all day and Jude had only called twice and texted twice, but Jude hadn't picked up for not even three hours. This is when Kat began to get suspicious, unlike Jude Kat had experience. Boys who were overly protective usually only were because they knew exactly what they did when they weren't picking up. "Jude don't you think that's weird at all? He's like twenty something."

Jude read through the texts shaking her head, "No he just cares."

"It just seems too much, it's off." Kat didn't know how to explain the complex brain of boys, she had been working on this science for years and Jude only had for a few days.

Jude jumped up, "Let me just call him back okay." She put the phone to her ear and the ringing continued for a few seconds before she heard the line pick up, "Hey Tommy I'm sorry Kat-"

"You were with Kat?" Tom questioned with a hint of anger.

"Yeah she had my phone because well-" Jude was nervous, she didn't want to sound stupid and explain herself.

"Jude why would Kat have your phone?" His frustrations grew, "I'll pick you up at her place if that's where you really are."

"Tommy I swear you can get me here. We've been watching movies. I'll text you the address." Jude was so scared that Tom was slipping through her fingers, and unfortunately for Jude this moment made her feel even more sure she had him.

"Okay." Tom said roughly before hanging up the phone.

"Really Jude? You're just gonna leave like that over a guy? A guy you have no clue what he's been doing all fucking day, but has a conniption because you disappear for what? Two hours!" Kat had begun to think over Blue's speculations and worried for Jude.

Jude frantically texted Tom the address and looked up to Kat, "You don't understand. Tom's really sweet, he just worries."

"Worries about a girl who was a virgin before him and only kissed one guy? Jude nobody would worry about you, well no one who didn't have some serious issues." Jude glared at Kat and started to turn away. Kat grabbed her arm, "Maybe he's worried because he knows what he does when he's not returning calls."

Jude yanked her arm from Kat as tears started streaming down her face, "What's with this whole friends hate friends being happy thing?" She rushed out of Kat's house to wait for Tom. It didn't even cross her mind that maybe Kwest and Kat had possibly been on to something. Kat sighed with frustration and fell back on to one of the recliners. Jude had a lot to learn is all that went through her mind.

Jude was standing in Kat's driveway trying to fight back tears. If she could only realize that she was in way to deep already and if she could only learn to take advice she wouldn't be here. Her innocence, the most beautiful part of her, was also her biggest downfall. A black Porsche pulled before her and she made her way to the passenger seat. Tom looked over to Jude who he could notice wasn't smiling as usual when she saw him and her face was flushed with red eyes.

He began to drive and rested his hand on her thigh, "Jude I'm sorry for overreacting."

Jude shook her head, "No Tom it's not you. Kat just doesn't understand us that's all." She looked over at Tom who kept switching his sight from the road to her, "None of our friends do."

Tom stiffened in his seat, "What did you tell your friend about us? Maybe we should stay a secret Jude. You know, it'll be better that way. No one, especially your family members would understand our age." He emphasized on family.

"She's my best friend, I had to tell her about my virginity." Jude paused, "She said the only reason you flipped about me not replying is because you're doing something when you don't."

Tom felt fury build as he gripped the steering wheel and pulled into his driveway, "Jude I was working all day at the studio. You on the other hand were free, I didn't know what you could possibly be doing after school." Tom was only at the studio until 4pm, then him and his secretary shared some alone time, but Jude would have never suspected a thing.

"I knew you weren't doing anything wrong Tom. I didn't listen to her." Her eyes still covered in sadness, "I don't want to fight Tommy please."

Tom grabbed her face rather roughly, but pulled her close and pecked her lips, "You better know I wouldn't do anything. You're my girl remember? No one else can kiss you or touch you like I do."

Jude nodded agreeing with Tom as they both decided to get out of the car. Once in the living room Jude felt the weight of what Tom had just said and her heart sunk when she thought back to Jamie. "Tommy I need to tell you something."

Tom grabbed her by the hand as they sat on his couch, "What is it?"

"I wouldn't betray you and so I feel obligated to tell you this." Tom felt anger grip his hands again; this couldn't be good, "I was doing homework with my friend Jamie and he kissed me."

Tom began to breathe heavily, "You didn't kiss him back right?"

"No Tom, I made him leave." Jude held Tom's hand sensing his aggression building. Luckily his hands melted into hers, "I know we just met, but I really like you Tommy." She kissed his cheek lightly, "I won't mess this up I promise."

Tom smiled sweetly and held her hands tighter. He really did have this girl wrapped around his finger and he enjoyed every second of it. "Jude I'm already falling for you that's what scares me." Tom said it so confidently, how could Jude not believe him? Hell, Tommy almost believed himself, but shook those thoughts away.

Jude melted into his arms and held him tightly, "I was scared to say it first. I didn't want you thinking I was some stupid teenage girl who rushed into things." She pulled away to look into the depths of his blue eyes, "I'm falling for you too, please don't be scared."

The look in her eyes when she said those words went straight to his chest and for once the smallest amount of remorse crept into his mind, but once again he shook it. Tom had a lifestyle to uphold, "I can trust you, if you trust me okay?"

"Of course I trust you." Bingo, exactly what Tom wanted to hear from her angelic lips. Those lips that he knew he wanted to devour everyday for a very long time. Her sweet innocent lips that he wanted to make sure he could only kiss. The lips he swore to himself he didn't need, but just wanted. Maybe it should've sent warning signs to Tom's player-ish ways when he had to keep convincing himself this was just a game.

"I know it's already 10, but I always have to be home before midnight." Jude sighed as she rested her head on Tom's shoulder.

Tom chuckled, "How high school of you." Jude playfully punched him in the gut and he smiled brightly while pulling her fists into his chest to kiss her gently, and then it turned into more as it always did. He got lost kissing Jude.

It was almost 11:45pm and Jude had just left his house to walk home. He sunk into his couch and stared at the numbers in his phone and all the possibilities, but while he was trying to decide he received a picture text from Jude. It was a picture they took while on his couch just thirty minutes ago. Tom had one of the biggest grins plastered on his face as Jude kissed cheek. He tilted his head while staring at the picture, how did she even convince him to do this? His phone then buzzed again and it was another picture of them. Only this time Jude was facing towards the camera with a cheesy smiley and her waves of hair resting perfectly against her cheeks. He then looked to himself in the picture; he had his arm Jude, smiling again, but instead of looking into the camera like intended his head was sideways staring at Jude. She had caught the perfect moment that made Tom decide tonight he'd sleep alone. He got up to walk to his room, but not before saving both pictures to his phone. While sitting up in bed playing on his phone and visiting various websites Tom decided to apologize to Kwest, something he never did. He pulled up a blank text.

"**Kwest come on man. We've been friends forever I'm sorry. I don't want Jude to go away so I got mad. I understand where you're coming from it's just I'm not ready to change just yet. I'll only make it official with her when I do."**

Tom became more aware of the fact that he did have some type of feelings for Jude, but he was also aware there was a part of him who still wasn't ready to settle down. Honestly he had no idea how long it would last and his darker side figured as long Jude stayed, as she was now it wouldn't matter how long. It was like an internal battle of good and evil inside him. He had been the way he was for so long that he couldn't see another way of life.

When Kwest received the text he had been sitting at the bar with Portia, unlike Tom they always were over worked by Darius because they were more expendable then he was. It was routine for these two to hit the bar after long days to relieve stress. Kwest read the text over and over before letting Portia read it, "Do you think he's just gonna start playing us now too or is it real?"

"For as long as I've known Tom he never looked at a girl like that. I think it scares him." Portia took a sip from her glass; "I think he doesn't wanna show his weak side since he's been a many girl guy for years."

"Is there any hope for Jude?' Kwest sighed still staring at his phone.

"There is, but who's to say Jude won't get tired of Tom before he finally gets it right." If there was one thing anyone needed to know about Portia is that she could read people like an open book, if you ever needed to know anything about anyone she could tell you and it would be accurate.

Kwest nodded his head and looked back to his phone to text, **"We always fight T, it's no big deal. Wouldn't be the first time punches were thrown after drinking. You sure you have to string Jude along til your ready man? You really believe you'll end up changing for her?" **After sending the text he let Portia read it. They were both eager to see his response.

Instead of using words Tom knew the best way to show Kwest would be to send the picture of how he looked at Jude. When he hit send he couldn't believe what he was doing. When Kwest received the picture his jaw dropped, but he was only half as shocked as Tom was the first time he saw it. "Get a load of this Porsche."

Portia yanked the phone from Kwest and stared at the picture, "That's the look I was talking about. She really is gorgeous in the simplest way."

"Yeah, he needs to get this right." Kwest enthused before going to text back. **"Get this one right man. Happiest I've seen you."**


	6. Chapter 6: Fix Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Fix Me by Rich Hil and Leona Lewis. I strongly suggest listening to the song so you can hear the arrangement (:

Chapter Six: Fix You

Tom had been called out of work for the day because the artist he was working on had various interviews with press. His playboy mind took ahold and he had invited Sadie over knowing she didn't have classes on Thursdays. When the doorbell rang he jumped up and rushed to the front door. Yesterday he and Jude had not had sex; they just laid on the couch for a few hours, talking, kissing, and getting lost in each other. So Tom had assumed that he needed a release. When he opened the door Sadie threw herself at him and he began to kiss back while pulling her in and shutting the door. He had to admit Jude was a far better kisser, and he enjoyed it so much more with her, but Sadie was a decent substitution. "Let's go to my room." Tom spoke hastily pulling Sadie by the arm with him.

"Someone's excited." She peeped feeling needed, what a mistake.

While hovering over Sadie a part of him was screaming to stop right there and send this girl home, but his member was betraying him saying it needed to happen. Per usual, Tom gave into the demons inside him. When he had finished Tom rushed to the bathroom. Sadie was fixing herself up in his mirror when she looked down to his ringing phone. It was Jude. In shock and annoyance she decided once and for all she had to tell Jude. She couldn't have the guy she perceived as his being stalked her sister, which she was sure that was what going on. She slid the lock over and took a deep breath, "Jude I'd appreciate if you got over your little Tom crush. We are kinda something and it's just weird. You are 17 Jude-"

"Oh god, this isn't happening," is all Jude choked out before ending the phone call.

Tom walked back into the room with an irritated look on his face as he walked to Sadie holding his phone, "What the fuck are you doing?" He yanked the phone from her hands and looked down to recent calls. As soon as he saw her name he looked with furry at Sadie.

"Look her crush for you is annoying and-" Tom cut her off with a large groan and a throw of his phone to the floor.

"I tell you one fucking thing Sadie, keep it a fucking secret and what do you do?" Tom threw his hands in the air, "Get the fuck out of my house you stupid bitch!"

Sadie went to try to a get word in confused on what had just happened, "Now!"

Sadie nervously rushed from his home as her eyes began to burn. Tom drug his hands through his hair trying to figure out what to say to Jude. He couldn't fold just yet he was still Tom Quincy. His pride wouldn't let him just apologize. He saw his phone light up with texts. He leaned down to see the name and hesitant he unlocked it to see what Jude had to say.

"**You know I saw Sadie had called before but I trusted you. I was stupid. Why would I ever believe someone like you would ever like someone like me? You played me Tommy. Good job."**

His heart raced he typed 'I'm so sorry' followed by quickly deleting it. Here goes his ego, **"I wasn't your boyfriend Jude."**

Mentally punching himself in the face he waited on Jude's response while taking a seat on the edge of his bed. **"You did a really shitty job of making that clear. All that talk of falling for me. Was it a sick joke to you? Like oh hey I'm gonna fuck you, your sister, and your heart? You're a monster. Please do both of us a favor and stay the fuck away."**

Jude was sobbing lightly on her drive home. She had made sure to hide from Kat because she couldn't let her know she had been right. She couldn't go to Jamie either because of all the tension that had come from their kiss and well Blue was just out of the question right now. Jude also couldn't face going home and seeing her sister. Sighing as staring at her phone, Tom still said nothing back. All she wanted to do was call him after school and hear him say 'let's hang out', all she wanted to do was be happy and that was shut down so quickly. She found herself aimlessly swinging at a park in the neighborhood. Memories of being younger and playing with Sadie on the jungle gym came to mind and she cried even more. When did her life get so complicated? Right, when she decided to lose her virginity to player of the year. She sighed knowing her own stupidity and slowed the swinging to check to her phone, still no response. It wasn't fair that she had to be here heartbroken while he probably carried on with his beautiful life. Jude decided to hop in her Mustang and look for a friend. As she was driving she kept trying to remember what label Darius Mills had owned. The sudden realization that is was the label literally two minutes from her she consciously headed there. Once in the parking lot she went through her head trying to figure out what she would say to get to Kwest. Jude needed a friend, someone who she wouldn't have to see every day to remind her of her idiocy. She walked through the large doors, thankfully she remembered they worked together or she would've been shit out of luck. A bunch of curious and wondering eyes looked at her, but soon a familiar mocha face landed in front of her.

"Jude uh Tom's not working." Portia stated wondering what Jude could need.

Jude bit her lip, "I'm actually here to see Kwest."

Portia could tell she had been crying and just nodded, "This way."

Jude followed her to the back of G-Major into a tiny side studio. When the door opened Kwest was bobbing his head all-alone with large headphones. Portia cleared her throat and knocked on the wall loudly. His head flew up and the smile he had fell when he saw Jude standing there looking disheveled. Jude solemnly walked to sit down beside him and Portia bowed out knowing she'd get the details later. Before Kwest could say a word Jude spoke, "You were right Kwest. He's a bad person." Her eyes began to water furiously, "Did you know he was fucking my sister?"

Kwest swallowed hard and nervously, "I just knew he was up to something."

Without thought Jude had fell into his arms crying. He looked down her head buried in his chest and he awkwardly began to pat her hair trying to comfort. "How was I so stupid?"

Kwest sighed thinking to Tom's text from last night, "Not gonna lie he sent me a picture of you guys. He had me convinced he was into you, Portia too. He did act different, it's just Tom has some demons."

Jude pulled from Kwest, "I shouldn't stick around for them should I? Even if he really does care doesn't mean he'll change, right?" She asked trying to hold back her hope that Kwest unwillingly and unknowingly conjured.

"I don't know what to say Jude. Who knows how long it could take to change him. Do you really want to be a punching bag for emotions?" Kwest asked honestly trying to make Jude understand.

She looked down to her phone, "I don't know." There was no response so she decided to text again. **"Can I come talk?"**

Kwest saw the name she went to, "Put up a fight at least."

Jude wiped her tears and stood up, "I will try. I just don't think I'm ready to learn."

"I didn't tell you that so you'd run back-" Kwest went to trail off but her lips to his cheek from him.

"I know Kwest, but thanks anyway," and with that he watched her stroll out of the studio still broken. He could easily understand why Tom was so dazzled by her, but he just couldn't understand how Tom could be willing to let it go.

As Jude got into her Mustang her phone buzzed. **"Yeah. I'm not doing anything." **Although Tom wouldn't show it he was so excited. He knew the silence on his end would drive her to wanting to talk, it always does. This time though he wasn't sure his thought process was so malicious. He anxiously paced the kitchen waiting on Jude, he thought over and over not knowing what to say. His heart nearly dropped when the doorbell rang. He rushed into anticipation, but when he opened the door and saw her shattered eyes screaming sadness with tear stains on her cheek it hit him all over again why she was here. She slowly walked into his house. Without hesitation he grabbed her and pulled her into him tightly, "Jude I don't know what I was thinking I never found someone to get me like you do. I was scared and I fucked up and I'm so sorry Jude, please-"

Her lips on his cut him off and surprised but happy he kissed her back. When their lips parted she looked directly into his eyes, "I'm willing to fix you. I know you have issues. I will fix you, then we can fix us."

Tom never had someone give him so much hope and opportunity to change, "This is my first time Jude." She paused and he saw the question in his eyes, "Ever having something real you know, having something I wanted to hold on to. I don't know how to shake my bad habits. It's like a nightmare I tell myself not and beat myself up and I still do it. When I was younger a lot of people took advantage of my money, especially girls so I just figured I could take advantage of them."

Her eyes shut tightly with a tear falling from her eyes, "I don't want to hear what you did, I just want to make it stop." She remembered his piano in the living room, "You used to want to be an artist right?" Tom nodded unsure what Jude could want. "Get some paper and meet me at the piano."

Tom didn't question and listened, he had hoped she would sing he loved her voice. While searching for a pen he heard a beautiful melody coming from his living room. He hasn't heard such sweetness in a long time. Finally with a pen and paper in hand he proceeded to Jude. She was humming, almost finding words when he sat beside her. Never ending the melody she spoke, "Music can heal you know. I think we should write something."

Tom felt his stomach flutter; she got him on another level. He wasn't sure how it happened so fast and so quickly, but Jude was closing in on him. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think I can fix you." She trailed off in humming and played the keys gently.

"_I am lost, can't find my way._

_You were gone, when I'm awake._

_If you're there, I will feel for you._

_I just need to numb the pain."_

Tom had chills listening to her voice as he quickly scribbled down what she had sung. Jude wanted to help Tom, but she needed to mend herself as well. As Jude continued the melody aimlessly Tom chimed in with his fingers feeling inspired, he had picked up the tempo and notes flawlessly.

"_Will you fix me, will you show me how to breathe,_

_before all is gone and all my hope is lost?"_

He paused looking directly into Jude's eyes. His emotions were on the table and although she could she had him, her heart still ached. His voice was a little rough, but it was beautiful and chilling. It spoke to her soul and swallowed her whole.

"_Will you fix me, _

_will you give me what I need?_

_And I'll love you. I'll love ya."_

They worked on the song for hours on end, never breaking focus or stopping, not even to talk outside of the lyrics or kiss. This was serious this was real. This was just another way Jude had inevitably touched Tom's heart. "I want you to sing the chorus with me Jude, it'll be beautiful." Tom had already texted Kwest; he wanted this recorded. He wanted to have a hardcopy burned so whenever times got rough on either end all they would have to do is listen and remember what they were fighting for. Kwest anxious to know what Tom could possibly need to record showed up quickly. As Tom was setting up in the studio Kwest looked to Jude curiously as she sat playing with the bottom of her shirt beside him.

"What's going on?" Kwest asked with concern.

"I didn't know how else to get to him besides music." She whispered lightly looking up to him.

"Then you already know him better than most," Kwest stated confidently as he watched Jude get up to meet Tom in the studio.

After a few hours of laying down piano tracks and backbeats Jude checked the time, it was 10pm. "Remember Quincy, 12 o'clock."

He looked at her when he heard his last name, it sounded so good on his lips. "Then let's get to singing Harrison."

She almost swooned right there when she saw the look in his eyes. She had almost forgotten the worst part of the day, but she wouldn't let herself. On Kwest's cue Jude began to sing, and when her voice belted out those words Kwest had never been so shocked in his life. She was absolutely stunning.

"_I am lost, can't find my way._

_You were gone, when I'm awake._

_If you're there, I will feel for you._

_I just need to numb the pain."_

Jude and Tom looked between each other and got prepared to sing in unison. Kwest wasn't sure what to expect, he hadn't heard a note from Tom's mouth in a long time.

"_Will you fix me, will you show me how to breathe,_

_before all is gone and all my hope is lost?_

_Will you fix me, _

_will you give me what I need?_

_And I'll love you. (I'll love ya.)"_

Kwest had to admit it was chilling hearing them together. It sounded so natural and perfect, and he could see the pain in both of their eyes. Kwest wasn't prepared for the Tom solo that was about to begin.

"_When I'm lost cant find my way_

_When its lost_

_it finds me someway_

_and when I'm gone_

_I'm gone away._

_When its gone its gone away._

_I never knew that but I think I know now._

_I'll never get back what I used to throw out_

_I'm alone and its real but I don't know now_

_My heart is all I have and my brain is wearing out."_

Tom's words were chilling to both. He was lost; he was lost in himself and all his pride and ego. He was lost in the boy he used to be, not the man he could be. The man that could be everything Jude needed. And don't for a second think he meant that he gave so much to get so little by his lyrics, in every aspect he meant he knew that all the pain he caused to everyone he would never receive. He knew he would never be fully punished for his actions because there was just too many to repent for. They both sang the chorus together again never losing eye contact. When the music cleared Kwest had still been stunned.

"Guys I don't know what to say. You should definitely do something with this though." Kwest began to burn multiple copies as they walked out of the studio.

"Maybe." Tom said calmly as he looked to Jude who had looked warn out, "I'm gonna walk Jude to the door. I'll be back."

Without words he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Kwest watched as they walked out and their backs faced him. Once at the door Jude stood before Tom with her head down. His hand grazed her cheek before pulling her chin up, "I think you can fix me Jude, I really do. I'm capable of loving you better than anyone could I know it."

Jude lightly pecked his lips, "I really hope so."

She turned her back to him and walked out with those last words. For some reason it left him feeling empty, he knew he shouldn't expect bubbly Jude right away, but he was hoping for a little more. As Tom walked back into the studio Kwest looked up to him, "Never did I think you would ever put your heart on your sleeve like that."

Tom shrugged and then stated firmly, "I can't let her go. "


	7. Chapter 7: The Wait

Chapter Seven: The Wait

Jude hung her head low when entering her household. She was fully prepared to be bombarded by Sadie about the Tom Quincy incident. What was she to say? _Hey sis I know we've been fucking the same dude, but he wants to change for me. Could you back off? _Jude would feel just straight up stupid, but she wasn't about to lie and have Sadie continue on with Tom. While lost in her thoughts is exactly when Sadie popped up from the living room, she had been waiting there almost all day anticipating Jude right after school.

"So are we gonna talk about this Tom thing or what?" Sadie crossed her arms with a disgusted look plastered to her face.

Jude sighed and cautiously looked around, "Can we be quiet about it?"

Sadie laughed and rolled her eyes, "They aren't home Jude. Nothing new there." Jude looked relieved and began to push past Sadie to go into the living room. "I just think it's weird you'd call him let alone even having each other's numbers."

Jude took a seat on the couch, "I think it's best if you sit down before I start explaining." Sadie looked nervous before bowing next to her sister. "It may be hard to believe since you're the Barbie doll of the family, but I've been seeing Tom." She could see the furry built up in Sadie's eyes along with confusion, "Only for the past week, probably as long as you have, but I just don't get when you two had the time. I was basically with him always except for when I'm at school. He even gets mad when I don't respond right away." Jude felt her stomach in knots and a weight on her chest. Sadie was still silent. "I talked to him today."

Sadie took deep breaths, "I only saw him like twice Jude, and I barely know him. I just feel stupid for thinking we had something and you should too. You shouldn't be running back. I know you're young and I'm assuming there was more than just sitting around if you were with him. Trust me; no man is worth heartbreak, especially if it's the first week."

Jude shook her head, "Tommy told me a lot about himself Sades. Yes it was sexual but it was much deeper than that. I met all of his close friends," Sadie gasped at Jude's words and she took notice. "I know I was shocked too. I met with his friend Kwest today and he even said he never saw Tom look at someone the way he did me. It's hard to explain Sadie, but I can fix Tom."

Sadie laughed lightly, "Tommy isn't a car or a toy, and he isn't broken. There is no fixing him. He's a human with an over the top sexual appetite and twisted sister fantasies. I'm sure his friends are lovely, but they are probably just helping him out."

"Kwest tried warning me about him Sadie; I'd hardly call it helping me out. I'm gonna do what I feel is best and that's help Tommy. Today we wrote a song together and although we aren't anywhere close to okay it felt magical. It was like we connected on another level I never felt possible." Jude stood up from the couch and looked to Sadie, "Please just stay away this time."

Sadie pursed her lips as Jude walked away and said almost under her breath, "Tell him that."

Jude ran up the stairs to lock herself in her room. Her sister was just pure evil. Sadie had everything she wanted, the looks, any guy she wanted, good grades, and was always the more popular of the two. It just didn't make sense why Sadie would want to ruin the one thing that obviously made Jude feel she had purpose. As she was lying on her back on her bed Jude let tears fall from her eyes. She felt her phone buzz several times and reluctantly looked at it. There was a group text between Blue and Kat about how Jude had ditched studying that night, which she had completely forgotten, and then there was a text from Tom. She slid over his name and took a deep breath before reading. First was the familiar picture she had still saved to her phone, the one where Tom was blatantly gawking at Jude with a twinkle in his eye. Then she read on:

"**Jude Elizabeth Harrison, I bet you thought I forgot, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna try my hardest for you. I realized a lot today. I'm gonna be honest I thought I said things to you just so you'd fall for me and stick around, but I'm starting to realize I think I meant it. It's been one fucking week and I have a more intense connection to you than anyone I met before. It's weird to me and very new. I know I can surprise you and I'm not expecting things to be normal right away, but just don't give up yet. I have a lot to learn."**

Jude bit her lip and felt a genuine small smile reach her lips. How could he fuck her sister and awe her all in one day? It was sickening the hold he already had on her, but there was nothing she could do. She was doomed since her birthday when she had all but thrown her virginity away. She looked to her phone and began to type:

"**I'm impressed Quincy, you were actually listening to my psycho babbles. But on a serious note today with the music, it showed a lot to me. My dad said listening to someone's music is like a window into their souls. You have a good soul Tommy; you just have some bad habits. I believe in you."**

Tom smiled to himself reading over Jude's text. He had finally felt understood for once in his whole shallow life. Kwest looked to his almost giddy friend and cleared his throat at the soundboard, "So she's just gonna let go what you did because of a song?"

Tom's smile escaped his lips, "Kwest she isn't just forgetting it, we are just moving past it. I'm fucking trying."

"I can tell she's special man, but can you really not give in to temptation?" Kwest asked with sincerity.

"All I can do is try, Kwest. We got a long road ahead, we both acknowledged that. I just know that there is no way I'm letting this slip through my fingers."

"I get it Tom. I just wish you didn't have to be so destructive sometimes." Kwest sighed swirling their finished mix in his hand.

Tom closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, "You don't think I wish the same thing."

"I just don't see what's so hard about saying no to hoes?" Kwest said aggressively still unable to grasp everything Tom is going through. It's a repeated question that never gets a satisfactory answer, "You have an amazing girl on your hands."

Tom dropped his head to his hands with anger in himself, "I just have a sick mind Kwest. I don't understand either. I want to change for Jude," Tom paused, "I will change for Jude."

The next day Jude woke up with her heart still aching, she couldn't stop pressing snooze and her cheeks were in pain from all the sobbing that had taken place the previous day. No amount of hope or nice words would take away the heaviness on her chest or the confusion that still laced her mind. He snuck around so well and Sadie was a slip up, was it possible he could pull another one over Jude's head? Most definitely was her only thought. Victoria began to knock on her door, "Jude honey, you should be leaving soon."

Jude groaned loudly, "Mom can I just skip today I feel like a sack of shit."

Victoria entered the room to look at her daughter. She could see the distraught look washed all over her face and took a seat on the bed, "Jude is everything okay?"

"I told you I feel awful."

"You don't look sick, you look sad," Victoria stated while dragging a hand down her daughter's face.

"Same difference," Jude mumbled as she tried looking away with the sensation of burning reaching her eyes; just the question of her well being brought pain to her.

Victoria sighed, "Just make it to school tomorrow Jude." She stood and headed to the door, but before leaving Jude to herself she said one last thing. "Please talk to me if you ever need me. I know your father and I have busy lives, but it doesn't mean we don't care. I love you sweetie." Somewhere in Victoria's mind she thought that Jude had been sad because of family distance, although her idea was way off, it was a subtle reminder to her that she was a parent first.

Jude appreciated the small moments of feeling like a normal family and lightly smiled, "I will mom and I love you too."

Jude lay in her bed with endless thoughts and aches. She knew one thing; she wasn't ready to see Tom again just yet. In fact Jude wasn't ready to see him for some time. Her head and heart needed a break from all the confusion because when she was with him or talking to him it felt like everything was almost perfect, but when she was to herself the stupidity of her actions hit her along with the truth. Jude had lasted another eight days of avoiding Tom. Sure they texted and even spoke on the phone a few times, but she insisted every time this was good for them for now. She insisted time would allow her to heal and if she kept reopening old wounds by hanging out and forgetting then going home and remembering it wouldn't do any good. The thing that Tom needed to understand is Jude needed to gain her self-respect back before she was able to open up again. While Jude took her Tommy hiatus it hit him unpleasantly how much he enjoyed her company. He knew he was in deep already but the lack of communication and touching was taking its toll. Tom hadn't slept with anybody in those eight days, but he did find his old love again, coke. Despite how much Kwest and Chaz tried dragging him from the club scene so that he could deal with his hurt privately, it didn't work. Tom knew the elephant on his chest was placed there by his actions and as much as he wanted to be angry with Jude for refusing to see him he couldn't be. Numerous girls had actually gone home with him the past few days after dancing and maybe a kiss or two, but as soon as they would reach his room there was an unconscious kick to his face and it hit him every single time, Jude. He would see her smile fade into tears and he would lose it. The girls would leave unsatisfied and scared. Coke caused his numerous mood swings that week. It was another Friday night at Quincy's house, but no one but Chaz was ready to deal with him that night.

Tom picked his head up from off his glass kitchen table letting the dollar bill drop, "Where we going tonight?"

Chaz furrowed his brows and took a seat across from Tom, "We're staying in. I have an idea."

Tom shook his head and childishly banged his fists to the table, "I need to go out or I'll stare at her fucking house wondering what she's doing."

"That's why tonight we are getting her over here," Chaz declared confidently, "but seeing as you just needed another line we have some time to plan. If she sees you like this you could scare her away forever."

Tom's hand rubbed viciously up and down his face as the situation set in. He was eager and excited to see her but his fidgeting legs and obscure pupils wouldn't be any way to present himself. Mentally again he gave himself a beating, "What's your plan?"

It was eight on a Friday night and Jude sat on her bed watching Blue and Kat get ready. They wanted to drag Jude to Jamie's party. She kept insisting this was a terrible idea and even explained the awkward kiss, but despite the fact Jude wouldn't say anything about Tommy, her friends knew something was up. After giving in and agreeing there were a few terms that needed to be followed. Jude refused to dress up and she would only stay for no longer than two hours. Blue and Kat rolled their eyes to the terms but agreed. Kat had convinced Jude to curl her blonde hair and put on a little red lipstick. Blue came to hover over Jude and pushed back her forehead.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jude snapped as Blue took tweezers to her eyebrows.

"Just because something is clearly going awry with lover boy doesn't mean you give up on yourself." Blue began to pluck away at Jude's wretched brows as Kat giggled at the squirming and groans of pain. After a few plucks Blue stepped back with a satisfactory smile, "Perfect."

Next Kat walked up with mascara and an eyelash curler, "You said no dressing up, but you never said no making you look presentable."

"Wow, am I like suddenly the ugly duckling friend?" Jude questioned as Kat was trying to make her friend's eyelashes visible and full.

Kat laughed as she placed the eye lash curlers properly on Jude, "No, but you can tell you've given up on yourself. You must've dropped a few pounds and now the little curves you did have are vanishing fast."

Jude bit her lips and played with her hands, "I just haven't been feeling well."

Kat stepped away and turned to Blue and in unison they spoke, "Right."

Jude shrugged them off and stood up to take a look in her mirror. She was wearing dark navy skinny jeans with a long sleeve white tunic that flowed. She accompanied this look with a pair of grey vans and long dangling pendant necklace that had a few chunky charms resting underneath breast. She had to admit as much as she wasn't trying to look good, she did. Of course she wasn't in tight skirts and crop tops like her friends, but she wasn't looking atrocious either. With one last look in the mirror they headed out. Jude's street was flooded with cars and mass amounts of high school goers were flocking to Andrew's house. Anyone who was anyone from freshman to seniors knew about this party. You couldn't be rich and not throw a party when your parents are away; it was almost an unwritten rule between the wealthy.

From across the way Chaz smirked as he watched the ladies and other amounts of teenagers walk into the house next to Jude's. "How do you feel about crashing a high school party tonight my man?"

Tom gave Chaz an irritated, but curious look. "What?"

"Your girl is heading to the house party across the street." Chaz stated as he nodded his head to the window.

Tom jumped from the couch and peered out. Frustration grew inside him, but once again he couldn't be mad. "We used to run the pong tables."

Chaz smirked deviously, "That we did."

And so it was set, Chaz and Tom had a party to crash.


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

Chapter Eight: The Party

As soon as the girls entered the lavish Andrew's household their eyes were set on the bar. Jude needed to blow off some steam with vodka and although she wouldn't admit it, as she looked around to all the smiling faces and loud music, this was a good idea. At the bar they grabbed various bottles and juices and began mixing. These parties always had an endless supply of booze thanks to oblivious parents. As Jude sipped at her concoction with a bitter face her familiar once best friend appeared before her.

"Jude I'm really happy you could make it." Jamie excited while awkwardly hugging her.

Jude took another long sip before replying, "Can't hide forever I suppose."

Jamie chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Look really, my bad for everything. If it makes you feel better I've kind of been hooking up with one of Blue's friends." He smiled uncontrollably and turned around to nod at a girl who was staring at the pair. She was tall and pale with long black hair, nothing special, but definitely on Jamie's level. Her tight red dress with a gaping V-cut in the front brought out her soft complexion.

Jude raised one eye brow and cocked a smiled along with another sip, "Happy to hear, really." Her and Jamie wondered to the girl for introductions.

The party was coming along nicely and it had hit the two hour mark unknown to Jude. She had finished three cups of the cranberry juice and vodka mix, along with partaking in a few rounds of King's cup in the kitchen with Rolling Rock. Her alcohol consumption induced happiness and she was carelessly dancing with Kat and Blue. They were all giggling and Jamie included, they were all feeling refreshed seeing Jude outwardly enjoying herself. As the whole party was screaming "Fuck Dat Bitch", laughing, and spilling everywhere Chaz and Tom had snuck in. Okay, they didn't really need to sneak in. No one was even manning the door and it wasn't locked whatsoever. The easy access had actually made them chuckle.

Tom and Chaz walked to the bar confidently looking around the party. It had been quite some time since they entered the house party scene, "What is this crap music?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders as he made himself a drink on the rocks, "Who knows, apparently a teen hit."

"How tragic," Chaz scoffed as he too made a drink. His eyes lingered to all the young gorgeous girls prancing around in barely anything and he smiled, "I love high school."

Tom shook his head as he downed his drink and kept searching the crowd for Jude. He couldn't imagine Jude at a party like this and as a familiar tune hit the speakers he saw a blonde jump on to the coffee table. Almost falling off at first another mocha colored girl accompanied her to keep her stance strong. They began to blurt out drunkenly, "No driving, no sleeping, live it up like it's the weekend." Tom saw his girl and her genuine happiness made him smile. He fixed another drink as he grew impressed with her knowledge of all the words to the song.

Chaz had also seen what was going on and began to laugh, "Didn't know she had it in her."

Tom smiled uncontrollably nodding, "She's full of surprises."

A random brunette stalked behind the two with her blonde friend and spoke up, "Don't you guys like work for G Major?"

Chaz wickedly smiled turning to the pair, "Oh yes. See my friend Tom here is busy, but I'd love to tell you two all about it."

The two girls smiled to each other and shook their heads in excitement. Before Tom could speak up about how Chaz was supposed to help him, he had already walked off with his arms around the girls. It was about 11:30 PM and although his coke high hadn't faded he had it much more under control. A slower R&B song came on and Jude hopped down from the table. He decided this was his chance to get to her because she was heading right for the bar. She must've noticed him because she pushed past her on looking friends and a furious look came across her face. God, _she looks sexy, _Tom thought as she strode up to him.

"Are you stalking me?" Jude slurred poking Tom violently. She tried to squint to get a better look at the man before her.

Tom shook his head and lightly chuckled, "I can't attend a party on my block?"

"Not-not if I'm here." She stated with a hiccup. Her drunkenness was adorable to Tom.

"I'm not stalking you and I'll gladly leave. Chaz just thought it'd be a good idea if I tried talking to you." Tom stated truthfully while swallowing another sip of Jack Daniels.

"Oh yeah, where is Chaz then?" She squinted her eyes again and searched the room.

"He's with two girls," Tom said as he set his cup down, "hopefully their legal."

Jude crossed her arms looking at Tom, "I'm barely legal."

"Ah, but age of consent," Tom stated wisely stated poking Jude on the nose.

She sighed, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her heart, but she missed this gorgeous man. "Quincy."

"Harrison," He smiled as he brought her into a hug.

"I missed you." She peeped with light tears ran down her face.

He pulled away and quickly wiped the tears from under her eyes, "If only you knew how lost I've been."

"Actually I do, Kwest told me." She winced at telling him hoping he wouldn't get angry.

Tom rolled his eyes, but with a smile. "Of course he did."

"Lay off the drugs Quincy." She jarred playfully poking him, "I'm not worth it."

Tom wasn't sure if she was being so easy going about his problems because of the current circumstances, or if she was really that understanding, but a huge weight lifted from his chest. "Oh but you are Jude."

Just then Kat approached the two clearing her throat, "Jude, introduce me properly."

"Tom Kat, Kat Jude," She hiccupped as the two chuckled, "Wait that's me. Kat Tom!"

Kat shook her head at her intoxicated friend, "Nice to finally meet."

"Likewise," Tom offered his hand for a shake and Kat accepted.

Jude was staring off to space and Kat took advantage, "Please take care of her. I don't know what's been going on but she's been a mess. We nearly pulled teeth bringing her here. Don't be mad."

"Oh I'm not mad at all. She needed this." Tom stated and Kat suddenly warmed up to him.

Jude stumbled and almost fell when Tom caught her, "You should get her home, or someplace safe."

Tom raised an eyebrow while holding Jude close, "You think she'd be mad?"

"That's the last thing she'll be with you, trust me." Kat laughed as she went to grab another cup.

"Let's go girl." Tom whispered as they staggered towards the door.

"Chaz!" Jude yelled as she looked around even though he was nowhere in sight, "Oh Chazzy Chaz Chaz we are leaving!"

Tom chuckled, "He'll find his way out of here eventually."

Once Tom had finally gotten Jude through his front door he placed her on his couch. He quickly brought Jude a glass of water and sat beside her, "Drink up drunky."

Jude groaned and grabbed the glass from him. She chugged down the glass quickly causing Tom to chuckle. She shoved it into his hands and then slouched into the couch to rest her head on his lap. "You're a real pain in the ass. You make me like you, you fuck my sister, you make me want to forgive you, and then you pull me from the banger of the century."

Tom sighed, "Jude I'm-"

"I'm wasted, don't take me too seriously." Jude poked his face, "Well the sister thing is serious, but ya know."

Tom traced his hands around her face, "I know Jude."

"You know if you're done with your pity party, you should kiss me." And with those words he pulled her face up the slightest bit and crashed his lips to hers.

Quickly the fire between them burned intimately as their tongues collided. The next thing Tom knew Jude was straddling him and passionately kissing his lips. His hands roamed up and down her back underneath her shirt. He scratched lightly down sending chills all throughout Jude's body. Her lips instinctively pecked at Tom's neck leaving red smears everywhere from her lipstick. She could feel the intruder pressing up from Tom's pants and she giggled lightly as he groped her ass and pushed her further down. Tom began to pull up Jude's shirt and their lips parted unwillingly for seconds so he could remove the cloth. He felt like a school boy once again, this has been the longest Tom went without arousing sexual contact in a long time. Jude began to unbutton his light blue polo dress shirt and kiss at his chest during the process. Her hips were still rocking on top of him causing an unbelievable amount of friction. Their bodies ached for this contact all week and this was certainly a fulfilling moment. As Tom's shirt hit the floor he pried off Jude's bra. He pulled her closely, missing the feeling of their bare chests touching, and he kissed her shoulder lightly. Jude's entire body shivered against him and he lifted her up to lie her back down on the couch. He crawled between her legs and sucked at her hardened nipples. She moaned lightly dragging her nails through Tom's hair. He kissed down her stomach and trailed kisses along the hem of her pants before eagerly unbuttoning and unzipping them. He yanked off her pants quickly and smiled at her underwear. _Too teenage and too cute _not to love he thought to himself. They were just a simple pair of bikini type bottoms that were bright yellow and said I heart boys everywhere on them. These were the little things he adored most about Jude, she wasn't a slut, and he could tell she definitely wasn't expecting anyone to seem them.

"Jude, you spelled Tom wrong on these." He teased as his hand drug along her wet core, overtop the panties.

She blushed and bit her lip, "I wasn't expecting anything tonight."

He bent down and lightly kissed her lips, "I think they're cute." He pecked them again and his hands roamed down her body one more time before gripping her underwear tightly, "But they need to come off."

She giggled at Tommy's playfulness as her underwear joined the pile of clothing on his floor. His lips trailed kisses down her body again until his tongue dipped into her core. She arched his back as his thumb pressed against her clit. She could feel herself on the verge already, it hit her how much she missed this intimate contact. She moaned his named and grabbed his hair as his tongue dipped in and out and all around her southern lips. The warm cream released on to Tom's tongue and he licked his lips with a grin as he brought himself up to Jude again. 

"You taste better than anything in this world I swear." He whispered into her ear as her hands fumbled with his pants. He wriggled them down to his knees as Jude's grabbed his bulge through his black and white striped boxer briefs. His moan escaped to her ear, "I need to be inside you Jude."

Jude bit her lip and nodded aggressively as she pulled down his boxers to his knees as well. He pressed between her legs and placed a kiss on Jude's mouth before guiding his member into Jude's tight core. The feeling of her wetness surrounding him was almost too much, he had missed her immensely. The tightness had his pace slow so he wouldn't bust right away. Jude took in every inch and its satisfying width as he pushed in and out slowly. She watched him look into her eyes and then down to their adjoining bodies. He hovered over her and pushed deep in. Her hips rocked in unison beneath him as her legs wrapped around him tightly. "Tommy." Jude moaned, "Faster, I'm so close." She barely got her hushed lustful words out. He kissed her passionately before losing control and thrusting inward with force and speed. It didn't take long before he collapsed on her sweaty body. Both came together as they took in their closeness. His head resting on Jude's chest he placed a kiss on her breast. She lay there eyes closed with her hands scratching Tom's back soothingly. His hand trailed up her body to feel her new weight loss.

"Remind me to feed you lots of food this week. I make a mean pasta." He then placed his hands aside her head again pushing himself up, "That is if you're ready to see me again."

Jude giggled and pulled him down into a kiss before speaking, "Of course Quincy. I'm here aren't I?"

Tom kissed Jude again with a smile on his face and that's when he heard his front door open. Without any chance to cover up or take in what was really going on Chaz presented himself with a girl at each side of him, "Hope we aren't interrupting anything." He chuckled feverishly as the couple turned bright red.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to G Major

Chapter Nine: Welcome to G Major

A few weeks had passed and it seemed that Tom was a changed man. Jude and Tom had seen each other almost every day, even if it was for a few minutes to talk about their days and kiss. He had a few slip ups with drunken nights at bars after studio time, but it wasn't sex or anything dealing without clothes. He had successfully deleted a slew of women from his phone leaving Jude satisfied. His jealous tendencies lessened as did his shady activities. Jude was happy and it was killing Sadie to know it was because of Tom. Sadie and her sister's friendliness had gone down tremendously, but Jude wasn't bothered, she figured the air would eventually clear on its own. Tom was settled behind the soundboard of G Major's studio B with Kwest. A tall familiar bald figure appeared in the room. He had one of those smiles that insinuated he had a plan. Tom swung his chair around to look at his boss.

"What's up D?" Tom questioned as he placed his headphones around his neck.

Darius Mills, the infamous music mogul of Canada, grinned while waving a CD in Tom's face, "Kwest slipped me this track of you and your girl, why haven't you brought her to my attention before?"

Tom shot Kwest a 'what the fuck man' look before returning his attention to Darius, "I never really thought about it. She isn't someone you'd normally sign; she's not really R&B and hip-hop."

"Her voice has too much potential to worry about her genre, get her in here today," Darius demanded.

"She's in school," Tom shrugged his shoulders.

Darius laughed, "Call her out. I wanna see her within the hour."

With that Darius walked out and turned to Kwest, "I don't want the music industry tainting my Jude man."

"Don't be so selfish Tom, she deserves to be heard," Kwest stated patting his friend's shoulder.

Tom sighed while pulling out his phone, "Looks like I'm heading back to high school."

Tom Quincy sat in McKinley High's office playing with his thumbs as the school's secretary stared at him in fascination. He had informed the school of Jude's immediate attention needed to G Major Records at request of Darius Mills and at any chance of the school being able to produce a star they jumped. Such artists such Eden Taylor, Karma, and Mason Fox all graced the hallways at McKinley so this news brought much excitement to its principle and faculty. Jude had made it to the office and had a curious look on her face when she saw who was picking her up.

Tom stood up and smiled at how cute her scrunched face reaction looked, "Got a proposition for you Harrison. Follow me."

With those words they headed out of the doors of McKinley high and walked to the parking lot, "What's going on? How'd you get me out of school? I mean not that I mind."

Tom chuckled and ruffled his hand through her wavy hair, "Darius wants to meet you. He heard our track."

Jude's jaw dropped and her hands flew to her face in excitement. Small shrieks escaped her mouth as she began to jump around. Tom couldn't deny how happy it made him to see her excitement, "Are you serious Tom? This is amazing." She jumped into Tommy's arms and he took her into an embrace. She softly kissed his cheek and pulled back, "Thank you Tommy."

"Don't thank me, Kwest slid him the mix." Tom stated as they began to hop into his Viper, "What was that song at your birthday by the way? I never heard it before."

As the car started Jude turned her head to look at Tom, "Well I wrote it when I was super into old love movie classics. The whole corny black and white gangster love scene ya know. It really had no real meaning to me, well then it didn't." She smiled shyly and Tom's face lit up as he remembered the words, "I changed a few lyrics that night to fit the mood."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked trying to focus on Jude and the road.

"Well I was singing to you, it was obvious." Tom nodded his head agreeing, he knew from that moment at her birthday she was his. "I specifically made sure I sang '_I still remember that day we met in December'."_

As Tom pulled into the parking lot he turned to Jude, her birthday had been in December, the day they first met. "You are something else Jude." He placed a kiss on her lips, "How'd you know something would happen between us?"

"Like you said that night, it was clear I wanted you, but when you came and first talked to me I thought it was clear you were flirting." She smiled before exiting the car. Tom strode beside her, "I added another verse after meeting you."

"I want to hear the whole thing today, that's the song I think you should sing for Darius." He squeezed her hand tightly as they entered G Major. All eyes were on Tom, and even his secretary noticed the girl attached to him. No one there ever knew of Tom as the romantic PDA type, let alone showing a girl off around work. Darius caught the sight of them walking through G Major and couldn't contain his grin, he smelled money.

Darius didn't hesitate walking up to them, "Ah, I finally meet the girl behind the angelic voice." He put his hand out for a solid shake and Jude grabbed it, "Darius Mills."

"Jude Harrison," she spoke nervously before they began to walk to his office.

Darius took a seat behind his large overly gaudy desk in his gold plated chair. Tom and Jude sat before him in two cushioned chairs. "So Jude I brought you here today to hear those pipes in person and possibly to talk about joining the G Major family."

Jude could barely hold in her excitement, "I am so grateful for this opportunity Mr. Mills, you have no idea. I admire your music empire and would be so lucky and honored to even be considered to be a part of it all."

Darius cheesed as he crossed his fingers, "I like this girl Tom. She's good for my ego." He then turned his attention to Jude, "So do you write your own music?"

"Yeah and I usually figure out my own arrangements as well." The proudness was glowing from Jude.

Tom interjected himself in the conversation, "She actually wrote most of Fix You and came up with the piano arrangement."

Darius looked pleased, "The less I have to do then, perfect. Let's get you into Tom's studio."

Jude nervously sat behind the piano as Tom, Kwest, and Darius looked into to the booth at her. She was biting her lip waiting for their cue. She knew she had it in her, this was just the most nerve wrecking situation she had ever been in. Her dreams could possibly come true today. "Okay Jude, tell us the name and began." Tom spoke through the intercom giving her a smile.

"I'm Jude Harrison and this is a song I wrote called Blue Jeans."

_Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like, James Dean, for sure  
You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!_

Darius bobbed his head with dollar signs in his eyes. Jude's voice was epic and refreshing. Unlike many artists out at the time Jude had a unique voice and an old soul. The song screamed old time 60s with a modern spin, which not many dared to embark in such a risky genre.

_I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh  
I will love you 'til the end of time_

Big dreams, gangster  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like, "No please, stay here,  
We don't need no money we can make it all work,"  
But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come on Monday  
I stayed up waiting, anticipating, and pacing  
But he was chasing paper  
"Caught up in the game" ‒ that was the last I heard

Tom was undeniably proud of his girl. Her voice brought his heart to his feet and he melted under her lyrics. He was falling for this girl and with each note sang he got even more lost in her vulnerable innocence. Yes, Jude had turned into quite the little freak in bed, but she was still as pure as the day he met her. She had a heart of gold.

_I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh  
I will love you 'til the end of time_

You went out every night  
And baby that's alright  
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side  
Cause Imma ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well shit at least you tried.  
But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died  
I told you I wanted more-but that's not what I had in mind  
I just want it like before  
We were dancing all night  
Then they took you away-stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember...  


Tom easily recognized her new verse and realized quickly it had been about their problems, but it didn't hurt his feelings it only made him realize she was in this for the long haul. She was ready to face every single one of Tom's demons whether he was ready for it or not. Kwest could hear the soul in Jude's voice and it opened his heart up to her talent. He admired Jude's persistence in his best friend and admired her strength. This song was no doubt beautiful, and her voice was rare. This could easily be the next hit, and Darius recognized this too.

_I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby ooh  
I will love you 'til the end of time_

Tom was still at a loss for words as the piano and faded, both him and Kwest seemed to be in a trance from the beauty of it all. Darius pushed between the two to get his hands on the intercom, "When can you sign baby girl, you're it."

Jude's heart fell from her chest as she jumped up almost crying in excitement, "Is this real?"

She ran out of the recording booth and crashed into Darius's arms. He wasn't used to many people showing him any type of positive attention and usually he would be appalled, but the genuineness in Jude brought a smile to his face. "Let's get into my office and talk details."

After a few hours of hashing out the details Tom and Jude were strolling out of G Major with smiles plastered to their faces. It had just turned 4 o'clock and Jude was ecstatic to tell her parents the news. As they got into to Tom's car Jude turned to Tom, "Tell my parents with me."

With a horrified look on his face Tom swallowed hard, "What?"

"I mean you met my parents before, but I think it's time we tell them everything." Jude ignored how tense Tom seemed to be.

"I mean, sure." He started the car petrified and pulled out of the parking lot. Tom couldn't recall the last time he met any of his girl's parents or even defined a real relationship. It had to be since high school. His fear was held up in his stomach and anxiety took over his chest. He never felt the need to impress anyone or keep anyone happy like Jude, and now he would have to extend that to her family. A family which included Sadie Harrison, Tom's ex fling, a fling that took place while he first started seeing Jude. His heart began to race hoping that Sadie wouldn't pull anything funny because he realized there was no getting out of this if he really wanted Jude. Jude hadn't realized it at the time, but this is the biggest step Tom had ever taken for a girl. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized Jude was on the phone and caught the last of her conversation.

"I have news, and a dinner guest." Jude said excitedly over the phone, "Make my favorite, I know he'll love it." Tom looked at Jude curiously only able to hear her side, "Yes mom a boy." Oh god, it was his mother. This whole parent thing was happening tonight. His insides were freaking out, and his nervousness prevailed on his face. "See you soon, love you." She hung up and turned to Tom, "Tonight, my house, dinner at 6."

Tom took a deep breath as he pulled up to Jude's house, "See you in two hours."

Jude grinned as she wrapped her arms around Tom and brought him into a passionate kiss. "I can't wait."

As he watched Jude walk to her front door he let out a frustrated, "Fuck." Tom was deathly afraid of parents. So many thoughts rushed through his head. _What if they don't like me? What if they don't approve? What if they make Jude stay away from me? _He was analyzing every scenario as he sat in his driveway staring at his house. Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting There

**Chapter Ten: Getting There**

Sadie was anxiously sitting next to Jude on the couch awaiting for Tom's arrival with Jude. As soon as she heard the news of Jude's boyfriend coming for dinner she knew right away and it irritated her to no end. She had hoped from the moment they started their fling that he'd eventually want a title, but clearly that was never going to happen.

Jude nervously bit her lip and turned to her sister, "Please Sadie I'm begging you don't fuck this up!"

Sadie sighed and turned to Jude, "Yeah I'm jealous Jude, but I think Tom will find his own way to eventually fuck this up." Jude's jaw dropped, "All I ask is when he breaks your heart you don't come to me. You'll get a big fat I told ya so."

Jude huffed as she stood up and crossed her arms, "Wow Sades, thanks for all your fucking support."

Just then the door bell rang and both sisters alert looked between each other. Jude saw her mom almost sprint from the kitchen and Jude ran up behind her. She knew this moment was about to be shocking for her parents. When the door opened Jude stood meekly behind Victoria and smiled nervously when she saw Tom. He had on a leather brown jacket over one of his polo button ups and dress slacks. In his hands were a Bouquet of daisies and a bottle of a Jameson.

Victoria tilted her head in confusion, "Tom, what're you doing?"

Tom looked between Victoria and Jude with his hands shaking, his eyes begged Jude to step in. "Well let's just get right to it," Jude spoke nervously, "mom, Tommy is my boyfriend."

Victoria's jaw dropped as Tom pushed out his hands offering his gifts, "Hi."

Sadie couldn't help but cackle from behind her sister and mom, "Well mom, aren't you gonna invite Jude's boyfriend in?"

Victoria backed up allowing Tom to enter the Harrison household, "You're right Sadie, where are my manners? Tom this Bouquet is lovely and Stuart loves whiskey. Thank you."

Tom let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed his offerings rather calmly, "I know this is shocking, but I promise my intentions are good."

Stuart interjected with a stern grunt from behind the gathering of Harrison women, "I'll make sure of that."

The dinner had gone over rather smoothly. Stuart and Tom sipped on the whiskey, both nervous and curious as to what each other we're thinking. Victoria was nagging Jude on details of the record company and her contract, although Stuart was excited for his little girl his mind couldn't wrap around why Tom was with her daughter. That thought had him to preoccupied. Stuart watched as Tom helped Victoria clean around the table and his respectfulness of the household was refreshing so he decided to give this a chance, but not with out the famous father-boyfriend talk.

Tom dried the last of the dishes and turned to Victoria, "Thank you so much for the lovely dinner Mrs. Harrison."

Victoria giggled and touched Tom's shoulder, "You can call me Vic, it's fine Tom."

Tom smiled knowing he got her approval and saw Jude gleaming at the kitchen table, that's when Stuart crossed his arms, "Tom I'd like you to come to my study with me."

Tom stood straight and nervously smiled at Jude before walking towards her father, "Of course Mr. Harrison."

"Stuart," is all he added before disappearing to the study with Tom right behind him.

Stuart took a seat behind his desk and placed his legs crossed on top of it and then nonchalantly crossed his arms behind his head, "So how does Tom Quincy, a man in his prime, end up with my 17 year old daughter?"

Tom scratched the back of his head and walked to sit in the chair before Stuart's desk, "Well that night at her birthday party, when I first saw her she literally took my breath away and-"

Stuart interrupted with a laugh, "You don't need to bullshit me here Tom. I'm a guy too."

Tom chuckled and shook his head, "No really mister, I mean Stuart, she was the most beautiful girl I'd seen. When I heard her sing," he took a pause to take in the first moment her voice hit his ears and his eyes lit up, Stuart noticed. "When I heard her sing I could just feel this tingle through my whole body. She was staring right at me Stuart. She was singing to me, I knew it. So we got to talking and I found there was so much more than beauty." Tom had stopped staring at Stuart and began to glance into space in a daze with a huge smile on his lips, "Her passion for music and her genuine personality just got to me. I'll be the first to admit I'm a player Stuart, but your daughter," he paused again to look directly into Stuart's eyes, "well she is without a doubt a special girl and I just got pulled in."

Stuart's lips pursed into a large grin, "That look in your eyes when you talk about my little Jude tells me everything I need to know."

After they're talk Jude and Tom kissed goodbye and she couldn't have been any happier with how dinner had went over. Sadie rolled her eyes every chance she could that night in jealously of how well it went and how badly she wished he would fail. Jude couldn't hold in her happiness with how everything went and she felt she was finally ready to let go of the Sadie incident with Tom, actually let go. She wouldn't just pretend it wasn't on her mind anymore, it would actually not be there every time they were apart. A weight lifted from Jude after that dinner and she was ready to fully trust Tom.

Jude had just gotten out of school and was ready to head to G Major for her first official day as an artist. She was more than ecstatic to get to work with Tom, who was deemed her producer. She walked through the doors of G Major with a smile on her face and her hands in her front pockets. That's when a tall dark man jumped in front of her with a flawless smile.

"You the new blonde shorty uncle D has been bragging about?"

It took Jude a few seconds to realize who she was talking to, "Wait you're Shay?" He shook his head with a devious smile, "And you know who I am?" It almost seemed unreal to Jude that someone of that magnitude of fame could ever acknowledge her.

"Yeah shorty that's me. So what's your name anyways?" He asked smiling at her star struck face.

Jude offered her hand for a nervous shake, "Right, um, my name is Jude."

Shay shook her hand, "That's a beautiful name for such a fine girl."

Jude watched as Shay licked his lips and she couldn't help but blush. But with seemingly perfect timing Tom saw the pair talking and he grew suspicious of the flirtatious smiles and decided to intervene. He walked up and claimed Jude eagerly by placing his arm around her, "Jude, babe, we got some work in the studio to do."

Jude jumped a bit at Tommy's touch and it hit her she was busted flirting, "Right! It was nice meeting you Shay."

Shay smiled while looking up and down at the pair before him and shook his head, "I'll definitely be seeing you around shorty." He turned around and walked away rubbing his hands together as if he were plotting something.

"Stay away from him Jude, okay?" Tom pleaded as they headed towards studio A. Yes, Tom wanted Jude to stay away for obvious reasons, but there was a hidden agenda, a past, that Jude had no idea about. The things that Shay could reveal about Tom put him on edge and he wasn't ready for Jude to know about any of it, fuck he didn't think he'd ever be ready for her to know some of his hidden secrets locked away over the years.

Jude nodded and kissed Tom on the cheek before sitting across from him on the chairs in the studio, "Sure babe, whatever you want."

"I mean it Jude. He tries to fuck everything." Jude laughed thinking at the irony of Tom telling her to stay away from a player, "I'm serious Jude. Me and Shay, we don't get along. If anything he will try that much harder to get to you since you're mine."

Jude stood up from the chair and walked behind Tom to lean down and drape herself over him. She lightly whispered into his ear, "That's right Quincy I'm all yours. Nothing to worry about."

He shivered under her breath and pulled her around him to have Jude placed on his lap, "Oh really miss Harrison, all mine?" Tom said teasingly while placing small kisses on her neck as she giggled under his soft lips. She nodded while facing her head towards him and nuzzled their noses together. He took in her eyes and drowned in the sensations between their bodies, "I'm all yours Harrison."


	11. Chapter 11: Ridin' Dangerously

Note: The song in this chapter is Ridin by Lana Del Rey featuring ASAP Rocky. If you haven't noticed Jude Harrison is all Lana Del Rey in this story. I always suggest listening to the song! For all purposes I'd like to say Shay is much taller and thinner. In my mind I want him to look similar to ASAP Rocky.

Chapter Eleven: Ridin' Dangerously

Jude was sitting in G Major biting her pen while watching Tom lean against the receptionist's desk chewing on licorice chatting with Chaz and Kwest. Inspiration poured out of her when she watched him. She licked her lips thinking of words to describe her affections to Tom and had to admit the song was coming out sexy in her head. While lost in a daze thinking of more to write Shay had sat next to her. He leaned over looking at her lyrics grinning.

"Damn shorty, let me get on a song like this." His voice broke Jude's concentration and she jumped slightly.

Jude faced her attention to Shay and pulled her notebook to her chest blushing that he had read her lyrics, "I don't even know if I should record this."

"Come to the studio with me and let's work on some beats. Uncle D wants me to mash up with someone and I'm feeling you." Jude looked to Tommy and knew he would be angry, but this could be big for her. Pairing up with Shay would get her known worldwide and that's all she ever wanted, people to listen to her. Jude nodded with a small smile, "Let's go."

Two hours passed and Tom was frantically looking for Jude and Darius had caught on to his confusion. He followed Tom around as they ended up walking to Studio C, the private studio. Furry filled his eyes while dollar signs were casted over Darius's face. Jude was bobbing her head and lightly singing to the beat that Shay was trying to bring out.

The silence was broken, "What the fuck is going on her?" Tom had his arms crossed with a disturbed look on his face.

Jude whipped her head around and bit her lip, but before she could speak Shay took over. "We're collabing Quincy."

Darius grinned, "This is perfect! I want a rough copy on my desk by the end of the day." He turned to Tom, "Get to work."

Tom groaned and shook his head, "No Jude will not be on a track with Shay!"

Darius laughed and patted his shoulder, "She's my artist not yours. Now get to fucking work."

Darius left the room and Tom faced the pair sitting at the soundboard, "Jude can we talk for a minute," he turned his attention to Shay, "in private."

Jude looked between Shay and Tom and nodded her head in agreement as she followed Tom outside the studio. Once just outside the studio she didn't even begin to speak before Tom jumped in, "Jude what the fuck, I asked you to stay away from him."

Jude pouted her lips, "Tommy I'm sorry he just came up behind me and was reading my work and we got to talking and Tommy this is perfect for me!" She declared with puppy dog eyes, "Please babe!"

Tom's shoulders sank as he watched his girls face, how could he not give in to her? "Okay Harrison, but no more alone time with him, got it?" Jude squealed as she jumped into Tommy's arms.

As he embraced her they pulled apart to look at each other, "Got it." She kissed his cheek lightly and her lips to his skin felt electric. "You are the best."

Hours passed by at the studio, it was 1am and Jude had missed her curfew and had school that morning, but she didn't care. Working on this song was like nurturing a baby; it was beautiful. Shay was putting down his rap and Jude rested her legs on Tom's lap while they sat at the soundboard. They were bobbing their head to the beat. As much as Tom didn't want to admit it, this was going to be a hit. After Shay finished his last take, it was finally time to head home. Jude and Tom were walking out to their cars. He stood in front of Jude who was leaning against her Mustang and was kissing her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jude was smiling uncontrollably as is lips trailed to hers for a gentle peck, "I wish it wasn't a school night." He growled as his lust filled eyes stared at her.

Jude sighed, "I know, this fucking blows."

"I miss being inside you." He teased as he kissed her neck again.

Jude moaned as he nipped at her ear, "Tommy! We're in a parking lot."

He snickered as he pulled away, "Prude Jude."

Jude playfully punched him, "Gee, thanks Quincy." Tom chuckled and pulled Jude into another kiss.

"Sorry Harrison." Their lips met for a passionate good night kiss and Jude's stomach filled with butterflies. "Better get to bed, you got school tomorrow!" He joked.

Jude sighed, "Don't remind me."

After school that day Jude was absolutely drained. She finally decided to fill her friends in on her recording contract, "I can't believe you are doing a song with Shay!" Kat squealed as they headed for the parking lot.

Blue was just as excited, "Can we meet him?"

Jude laughed looking to her happy friends, "Come to Vinyl Palace tonight. We are performing the song at Shay's homecoming concert at 10." Blue and Kat looked to each other and squealed. Jude rolled her eyes as she began to get into her car, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course!" Kat said enthusiastically.

"Alright well I gotta get going, we have a sound check at 6 and I gotta meet with some G Major fashion people or something." With that Jude shut her door and veered off for the record company.

Walking in to G Major that day was chaos, it seemed everyone was preparing for this performance tonight. It would be Jude's official breakout and Darius was pressuring Tommy to get her first single, Blue Jeans, ready to be released for next week. He didn't want Jude to die off from lack of songs after collaboration with Shay. As soon as she entered Portia rushed to her, "Come on Jude, I'm I charge of wardrobe for ya today."

Without speaking Jude was wisped away. "So Jude Darius wants to stick with your whole classic vibe, so I was thinking a dress a little above the knees." She was searching through racks of clothing looking between dresses and Jude; "I think red will look perfect with the blonde." She pulled out a red short sleeved that had a small V that wouldn't show off any cleavage, "I'm also thinking an up do with accessories."

Jude was overwhelmed with excitement as Portia handed her the dress. "This is gorgeous."

Portia smiled as she turned to Jude, "So how are things in Tommy land?"

Jude was pressing the dress to her body and checking herself out in the mirror, "Really good actually, I think he's really changing."

"I mean I haven't seen him out a lot, and when he is he looks lost." Portia chuckled to herself, "I really hope he stays this way. No one has seen him this happy in years." Jude couldn't control her smiling after that statement.

Later that night Jude was standing back stage of the Vinyl Palace. She could hear the crowd going wild for Shay and she began to get nervous knowing she was a song away from performing. Tom came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her open neck. Jude melted into his body before turning around and embracing him. Tom took a step back and his jaw dropped. Jude looked stunning. The red dress fit her body heavenly and it wasn't revealing much of anything, but it still looked sexy on her. Her exposed collarbone and skin above her chest made you want to see more and her creamy legs showing below her knees made it seem they could go on forever. Her red dress was accompanied with off white pumps. Her nails were manicured with acrylic French tips. She wore a ring that went over three fingers. It was thick and encrusted with diamonds. Her hair was pulled back and up with small wavy curls at the side of her face while the rest of her hair was puffed up. Two large while flowers were above her left ear and classy diamond incrusted large hoops dangled from her ears. Jude's lips were bright red and voluptuous and her blue eyes stuck out with the minimal eyeliner and thick lashes. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Jude you look gorgeous," is all Tom could say before laying a kiss on her perfect lips.

She blushed as they pulled apart, "Thank you Quincy."

At that moment is when she heard her name being announced from Shay on stage, "I'd like you guys to meet my latest musical partner Jude Harrison. We have a little something for you guys!" Jude took a deep breath and walked underneath the stage's bright lights. Her eyes grew big with joy as she saw how excited the crowd was to see her. "Shorty is stunning, am I right guys?"

Jude blushed as he grabbed her hand and spun her around so the audience could see the full effect of her outfit. The audience howled. The pair looked perfect on stage. Shay was wearing a white buckle back hat backwards. He wore a long sleeve black sweater with a white pleaded collar sticking out at the neck and folded down. There was a metallic black, vey large pocket, on the right side of the shirt. He was wearing leather like basket ball shorts that hung to his knees and accompanied the outfit with black socks that came up to his calves and black leather timberlands that only let some of the socks show. Shay loved making fashion statements.

Jude walked up to the old time microphone that was set specifically for her, "Hey guys I'm Jude Harrison and we got a great song for you." The music began.

Jude wrapped her delicate manicured fingers around the microphone and giggled.

"_I want to be your object, of your affection_

_Give me all your time, touch, money, and attention_

_Pick me up after school, you can be my baby_

_Maybe we could go somewhere, get a little crazy_

_He's rich and I'm wishin', um, he could be my Mister Yum_

_Delicious to the maximum, chew him up like bubble gum_

_Mama's pretty party favor, he says I'm his favorite flavor"_

Jude sang with sultry, this song was originally written about Tom and it perfectly described her sexual desire for him. Shay came up next to Jude swaying as he licked his lips and started the hook.

"_Uh, uh, catch me ridin' like a bitch_

_Got the six forty-five, catch me ridin' with my bitch_

_Uh, long hair, Jude, that's my bitch_

_Uh, You can tell by the swagger and the lips, uh_

_Uh, uh, catch me ridin' like a bitch_

_Got the six forty-five, catch me ridin' with my bitch_

_Uh, long hair, Jude, that's my bitch_

_Uh, You can tell by the swagger and the lips, uh"_

Darius was grinning ecstatically next to Tom back stage as Jude began to sing again.

"_You say that I am flawless, true perfection_

_So give me all your drugs, props, money, and connections_

_Pick me up after school, actin' kinda shady_

_You're the coolest kid in town, I'm your little lady_

_Your sick and I'm kissin' him, magical musician, how I'm_

_Drivin' at the cinema, lovin' him and lickin' him_

_He's my love, the life saver_

_Don't step on my bad behavior"_

The song described them perfectly and Tom loved knowing it was about him as he watched her sway her hips side to side and entrance the crowd. Shay went back to the hook.

"_Uh, uh, catch me ridin' like a bitch_

_Got the six forty-five, catch me ridin' with my bitch_

_Uh, long hair, Jude, that's my bitch_

_Uh, You can tell by the swagger and the lips, uh_

_Uh, uh, catch me ridin' like a bitch_

_Got the six forty-five, catch me ridin' with my bitch_

_Uh, long hair, Jude, that's my bitch_

_Uh, You can tell by the swagger and the lips, uh_

_Swervin', swervin', gettin' all them dimes_

_Tell her I be doin', I be swaggin' to my prime_

_This ain't all the time, it happens all the time_

_That's a big contradiction, get your money on your mind_

_What, what, tell her I be on a chase_

_Chasin' for that paper and you see me on that race_

_What, what, tell her I be goin' first_

_I be gon' first and they put me in a hearse, oh_

_One big room, full of bad bitches, no_

_One big room and it's full of mad bitches_

_Jude, Jude, tell them what it is_

_Tell 'em that you doin' it, you mean to do it big_

_I said, one big room, full of bad bitches, no it's_

_One big room and it's full of mad bitches, I said_

_Jude, Jude, tell them what it is_

_Tell 'em when you do it that you only do it big"_

Tom felt anger rise as Shay positioned behind Jude to dance with her with his hands in the air as she wiggled her hips to the beat. As Shay wrapped his part Jude twirled around the stage and actually felt sexy doing so. She teased the audience with seduction and she even danced around him. Jude was on fire. They were playing a role, but Tom couldn't stand it.

"_Uh, uh, catch me ridin' like a bitch_

_Got the six forty-five, catch me ridin' with my bitch_

_Uh, long hair, Jude, that's my bitch_

_Uh, You can tell by the swagger and the lips, uh_

_Uh, uh, catch me ridin' like a bitch_

_Got the six forty-five, catch me ridin' with my bitch_

_Uh, long hair, Jude, that's my bitch_

_Uh, You can tell by the swagger and the lips, uh"_

As the song ended the crowd went wild and Shay wrapped his arm around Jude as they took a bow, "Shorty is the next big thing!" Jude bit her lip in excitement, nothing could ruin this night; well so she thought.


	12. Chapter 12: Born To Die

Chapter Twelve: Born to Die

Jude was on a high after her performance and she could not wait to finally spend alone time with Tom that night. She rushed off the stage expecting to be greeted with a warm embrace from her lover, ecstatic parents, and squealing friends. Two out of the three were a success, but her eyes wander around the back stage area and Tommy was nowhere to be found.

She looks to Kat and Blue, "Do you guys know where Tommy is?"

Kat shrugged her shoulders as Blue spoke up, "I saw him head towards the exit as soon as the song ended."

Jude looked confused and her face fell noticeably as Stuart cleared his throat, "Honey maybe he has business to take care; don't worry about."

She offered a weak smile, "Yeah dad, you're probably right."

Jude was back in her dressing room staring into the mirror while plucking pins from her hair. She had texted Tommy asking his whereabouts because 45 minutes had passed since her performance. To her displeasure there was no response, and she wasn't sure where to go. Jude had already informed her parents of staying out that night because previously Tom had promised a long awaited sleepover. Sitting in front of her vanity she knew something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on just what it would be. It didn't occur to her that her 'touchy feely' show with Shay had anything to do with it. Jude brushed through her hair and pulled it into a messy bun. After changing out of her dress and heals she threw on a pair of yoga pants and her maroon tribal print hoodie that showed the slightest bit of her creamy stomach. She threw on her vans and grabbed her phone; she was determined to find Tommy.

Tom was sitting on a stool at a bar he used to frequent. He was lazily sipping from his whiskey on the rocks when he felt a delicate hand brush by his back. He turned to the figure that sat next to him in confusion. Her familiar bleach blonde hair accented by her pink lips began to speak.

"Tom, aren't you supposed to be at my sister's show or something?"

Tom groaned while Sadie ordered a drink, "Why are you even here Sadie?"

"What? A girl can't go out for a drink?" Sadie questioned while pressing her lips to the straw.

"It's just I've never seen you here before." Tom stated while swallowing another gulp and motioning for another from the bartender.

Sadie giggled, "I needed a new spot." She watched as Tom rolled his eyes and quickly drank more of the dark liquor, "But enough about me, trouble in paradise I see?"

"You are the last person I want to be talking to about my Jude problems." Tom snarled.

"Come on Tom, stop acting like I'm nothing. I've seen you naked." Sadie smirked while drinking more of her fruity concoction.

Tom sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, trying to forget."

Sadie laughed and raised an eyebrow, "I'm used to hearing about how unforgettable and amazing I am."

Tom turned to Sadie, "What's your deal Sadie? Are you gonna sit here and torture me because I fucked you over?" He chuckled while setting down a few bills on the bar and stood up, "There's a long line of girls behind you on that one."

With that he turned to head towards the door and Sadie quickly jumped up to follow him. She wasn't done with this talk. Her heels clacked feverishly behind him as she tried to keep up with his pace, "So tell me why Jude?"

As they made their way out of the bar Tom stopped in front of the door, "She just gets me Sadie." He paused and turned to her, "She makes me want to be a better man. She's gorgeous; to me she's the most beautiful girl there is. She didn't want me for my money, or just my good looks, she wanted me because what she felt towards me was real. She's so pure and-" His thoughts were stopped by the over whelming need to vomit.

Sadie shrieked as vomit splattered everywhere, "Fuck Tommy!" He looked up to her and wiped his mouth, "Let's get you home."

Jude really didn't want to give up on her night with Tom and refused to have a sleepover with Blue and Kat. She did the only thing left in her brain to do, go to Tommy's. She typed in the code to his front door wondering if he was even home knowing normally his car would be in the garage. When she opened the door and it was pitch black she felt her heart drop. She called out Tom's name and there was no response, not that she really expected any. She flipped on the living room light and decided to hang out on his couch. Her thoughts were getting to her and all she could think was that he was with another woman. She jumped nervously when the garage door opening noise settled throughout the house. Cautiously Jude stood up to head to the kitchen where the door leading to garage was placed. Lights flicked on as Sadie, holding up a very drunk Tommy, bombarded the door open.

Jude's jaw dropped and her eyes immediately watered. Her first thought was that he was purposely off with is sister, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Sadie and Tom both whipped their heads up and seeing Jude instantly sobered him when he realized how bad their situation had looked, "Jude it's not what you think!"

Jude laughed while choking back tears, "Right."

She turned around immediately rushing towards the front door feeling absolutely betrayed and stupid for thinking Tom would change. More thoughts of how her sister, was too, betraying her settled in. Tears rushed from her face and she heard Sadie yell her name and footsteps behind her, but she was faster than that. She ran out the front door and sprinted. She wasn't sure where she was going, her car had still been parked in front of Tom's, but she kept running. Feeling out of breath she stopped at the end of her street. Jude pulled out her phone and called the one contact she was sure would rescue her and be awake and willing to go out at this time, Shay.

"What up shorty?" Shay picked up almost immediately.

"Can you come get me?" Jude didn't care if this was a mistake.

Tom was slumped into his couch holding his head in his hands frustrated with the current scenario. Sadie was sitting opposite from him in an armchair staring at his actions. She could tell he was upset, but was still curious as to why he was at the bar in the first place.

"You know she'll be back, she's obsessed." Sadie tried making the situation lighter with a bitchy undertone.

Tom sighed, "I don't want her thinking I fucked up. I promised her I changed and I did." He picked his head up, "I can only imagine how hurt she is right now and I hate it. She wouldn't even let me explain!"

"Well weren't you supposed to already be with her?" Sadie questioned.

Tom groaned and nodded, "At the show she was all up on Shay on stage and I just got so angry." He then began to think of his thought process and feel bad, "But I should've realized it was just a _show._ I'm so stupid."

Sadie laughed, "No you're a jealous boyfriend, it happens."

Tom groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, "She's completely gotten to me. I'm going crazy over this girl and she's only 17!" Tom stood up and began to pace, "She's not even close to being ready to settle down."

Sadie could see the pain and frustration in Tommy's eyes and that's when it clicked in her; her and Tom were really done and him and Jude were really real. "Tom, Jude is crazy about you too! I can't believe I'm even saying this or offering my help, but I will talk to her. You go get some rest okay?"

"Thank you Sadie," Tom solemnly stated while heading towards his room.

Jude was sitting on the couch of some high-end boogey pent house suite explaining her love triangle with Tom and her sister to Shay over a blunt. This being only the third time Jude has ever gotten high, she was really feeling light-headed. By the end of her story she was nearly out breath and laughing at her own tragedies.

Shay shook his head as he inhaled and exhaled, "Shorty that scrawny little white boy is not worth it. Take it from me, I've known him for years now."

Jude bowed her head down feeling her eyes gain wetness, "I must be insane because I think he's worth it."

"Quincy always did like his girls insane," Shay laughed, "especially my aunt."

Jude's head perked up with question, "You're aunt?"

Shay chuckled, "You mean you don't know about Portia?"

"You mean his friend Portia?" Jude questioned wondering where this could all be leading.

"Yeah his friend, and ex wife." Jude's eyes widened, why had no one told her? Why hadn't Tommy told her? Shay noticed the drop in her face, "Look shorty it lasted a month tops. He was a cheater and well she was fucking nuts. I don't really know the details, but everyone is shocked over the fact how cool they are now."

"How long ago was this?" Jude wondered out loud.

Shay shrugged his shoulders, "Five, six years ago or so."

Just then Jude looked to her phone and it was a text from Sadie.

**Look Jude I can only imagine what you really thought was going on, but it was innocent I promise. I found Tom at the bar trashed and sad over your little performance with Shay. I brought him home, that's all. I know we haven't seen eye to eye on this Tommy thing, but he's really into you sis. Any girl, including me, would be jealous. Be safe tonight. Love you xoxoxo.**

Although the whole reason she was upset in the first place had completely disappeared, Jude still couldn't help but to feel hurt. Tom had hid a big part of his life from her, so what else could he be hiding? It had finally come to Jude that Tom was a complete mystery to her and that hurt most over any betrayal. She had completely put her all in this and opened herself up to him, but she was discovering he rarely opened up at all. So the rest of the weekend passed and she stayed a recluse from him. She wouldn't pick up his calls or even text back. Tom had stayed in all weekend and watched from his window, as long as Jude wouldn't go out neither would he. To his surprise when she arrived home Saturday morning she didn't step foot out of her house until the weekend was over. He wondered where she had gone Friday night, but that wasn't his biggest concern at the moment, his concern was keeping Jude, little did he know she was busy writing another masterpiece all weekend. So by the time Monday strolled in Jude was in Studio C behind a piano piecing together her latest work of art. Tom crept in to listen feeling an overwhelming joy in his stomach seeing her there.

_Feet don't fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping at the gates,_

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

_Walking through the city streets_

_Is it by mistake or design_

_I feel so alone on the Friday nights_

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_

_It's like I told you honey_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come on take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words, this is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

_I was so confused as a little child_

_Trying to take what I could get_

_Scared that I couldn't find_

_All the answers honey_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come on take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words,_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I_

_We were born to die [x3]_

_Come on and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come on take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane..._

_Choose your last words,_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I_

_We were born to die_

Tom came up next to Jude and took a seat beside her. She looked over to him with small tears burning her eyes, "What's the story with this one?"

Jude wiped her eyes and stared into the depths of Tom's eyes, "It's about a fatal attraction." She spoke with her voice shaken, "You can take it literally or metaphorically. Yes, we were all born to die, but some relationships-" She paused, rethinking here words, "well _we _were born to die."

Tom decoded her quickly on what she meant. She had told him that this relationship was destined to fail. It wasn't meant to be literal, nothing she wrote was. "Jude I didn't do anything with Sadie."

Jude nodded, "I know, it isn't about that."

"Then what is it baby? I miss you so much I can't take it when we are like this." Tom pleaded, his eyes began to feel that unfamiliar burn.

Jude stood up and looked down to him, her own tears reaching her lips, "I know nothing about you Tom, nothing substantial that is. Your past and even most of your present is a complete mystery to me." She began to walk out, but just before shutting the door behind her she looked at him one more time, "I have an appointment with your ex-wife, we can record later."


	13. Chapter 13: Falling Deeper

**Chapter Thirteen: Falling Deeper**

Jude stood before the mirror as Portia rushed around looking for outfits. Apparently Darius wanted her everyday clothes picked as well, her whole wardrobe to be dictated by someone she wasn't so pleased with right now. Portia could sense the distance but wasn't sure why or if she should press it.

Portia called for Jude multiple times, but she was lost in her own thoughts, "Earth to Jude!" Portia waved her hand before Jude's face, finally snapping her from it. "What's with you today?"

Jude dropped her head and shook it, "Nothing."

"Tommy?" Portia sighed.

Jude bit her lip and then turned to look at Portia, she felt a sudden burst of courage and wasn't letting it slip, "Why didn't you tell me you were married to him before?"

Portia's eyes got wide as she watched Jude walk to the vanity to sit down. She was stuttering and tripping over words before forming a complete sentence, "We don't like talking about those times."

"Yeah, but if I'm so special to him and you're the friend I thought you were, why wouldn't I know?" Jude couldn't wrap her head around this new piece of information.

Portia sighed walking closer to Jude, "It's not something we are proud of." Jude looked up to Portia who was now standing directly in front of her, her eyes begging for more information, "We did really messed up things. We didn't love each other. It was all to piss Darius off for not letting Tom be a signed artist."

"I see." Jude looked away, still not feeling better about the situation.

Portia crouched before the distressed blonde, "Jude, honey, it's not a part of either of us that I think anyone could love. We would mess with his stupid whores and D so much, it's just something we'd like to forget. I stayed friends with him because we mutually agreed it needed to end." She rested her hand on Jude's shaking knees to push herself up and continue, "We fed evil off each other ya know. He'd bring girls back just so I could come out, catch them, pretend to care, and make them cry. Can you believe this was our entertainment?" Portia laughed at herself in disgust, "And the drugs we both got into, it just made things worse."

"Shay mentioned he didn't get you guys, or why you'd even be friends. Why doesn't he know it was mutual?" Jude needed to know the ins and outs.

Portia looked at Jude with her dark mocha eyes trying to show her honesty, "Well we couldn't exactly tell everybody why we even got married in the first place. We agreed to make the ending look real. Everyone knew what kind of man Tom was, it was easy."

Jude bobbed her head trying to wrap her mind around everything, "It's just a lot to take in."

Just then Darius rushed into the dressing room with a hand over his eyes, just in case, "Jude, Tom mentioned something about a new hit! Studio NOW!"

Jude sighed not ready to face Tommy, "D I'm decent, and okay."

Darius dropped his hands to see the sadness in Jude's eyes, "You cool?"

"Yeah D, I'm fine." Jude stood up and looked between Portia and Darius with fleeting eyes and walked away. Tom had got her this job; there was no hiding from him.

She approached studio C and took a deep breath before opening the door. She watched as Tom was setting up the microphone in the studio above the piano. He looked up when he noticed eyes on him. Jude was taken back by the pained look washed over his face accompanied with puffy red eyes.

Tom walked out of the studio with a cracked voice, "Um Jude, I wanna lay down your melody and piece together something more interesting. Maybe violins and a little hip-hop accent, just some ideas."

He barely made eye contact with Jude, trying to shield how weak he'd really been. "Okay great."

Jude began to walk towards the sound booth door, but her heart began to race and flutter as their shoulders inadvertently collided. She quickly turned around to face his back. Her arms reached out and grabbed at Tom's hand. He quickly jumped under her touch and turned around. "Tommy."

"Jude, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He blurted out almost immediately, "I'm so scared that if you find out who I really am you'll hate me."

She watched as Tom's head bowed down and just as quickly her delicate fingers graced his chin sending electric through his body. His head was brought up to meet her settled blue eyes; he noticed the lessened intensity. "Haven't you figured out it's impossible for me to hate you yet, Quincy?" He smiled lightly at the sound of his last name and shyly shook his head 'no', "Well then you're much stupider than you look."

Tom chuckled and Jude couldn't deny that hearing his happiness brought her to another level. She felt the beaming form her lips as his forehead came to meet hers, "Jude, to me, you are just so perfect. I'm scared to damage you, I'm scared to hurt you, and I'm scared of every step I take. I look at you and just keep worrying that I don't deserve you and all the bad things I've done will catch up to me. I feel like I'm fated to lose you, you're too good to be true for me."

Hearing those words, hearing the pedestal Tom kept her on; well it sent shivers through her whole body. She was never cared for like this before, it was fascinating, completely scary, and life altering. "You can break me Tommy, as long as you promise to be the one to fix me."

Tom's eyes lit up before closing and crashing his lips to hers. When their tongues met Jude's brain was reminded of all the reasons she was falling head over heals for this man; it wasn't just her heart always fighting for him, which is how she knew this was something undeniable. No matter the horrid thoughts that sometimes lurked in the depths of her mind about their impending doom, she could never stay away from this beautiful disaster attached to her lips. They pulled away to a clearing of a throat behind him.

"I always have impeccable timing, wouldn't you agree?" Chaz laughed manically behind the couple and Tom turned to him groaning.

Later that night, around 9 PM, Jude was sitting on the couch in hospitality. She had just gotten off the phone with Sadie and found, to her pleasure that her parents were in Costa Rica. She smiled to herself knowing that there was no curfew tonight and she could get away with skipping school. All she really needed was a G Major note and the school looked right past it, but her parents, not so much. Kwest noticed Jude on the couch after making a sandwich and decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Jude!" He tried singing, but terribly failed.

Jude laughed as Kwest plopped down next to her, "Usually that's irritating, but it made me laugh so you're good."

Kwest took a bite of his sandwich and barely had it chewed before speaking, "How's Tommy?"

Jude rolled her eyes with a smile, "We've been having some moments, but besides that good."

Just then a small kiss was planted on her cheek from behind, "Really good."

Jude couldn't stop from smiling as Tom slouched over her with his arms around her. Kwest almost choked on his last bite before speaking, "Man T, I'm really proud of you. Who would've thought Tom Quincy and commitment would actually work?"

Tommy chuckled as he rested his chin on Jude's head, "I know, it's crazy." He said with an eye roll.

Jude moved her head and twisted her neck to look at Tommy, "No curfew for me tonight."

Tom stood up smiling uncontrollably; he pulled Jude by the hand and spun her around on the opposite side of the couch to get her to stand up. "Miss Harrison, I think we can call it quits for tonight."

Jude giggled hearing his sexual under tone and Kwest just groaned, "This is my cue to get the fuck away."

They all laughed as Jude met Tom on the other side of the couch for a small kiss and Kwest got up to walk away. "You wanna come back to my place?"

"Of course Quincy."

As soon as Tommy had opened his front door Jude was pushed on to the familiar table, as memories of her birthday night flashed before her. Their lips met hungrily, it had been way too long since their last sexual encounter, almost two weeks. Jude's legs tightly wrapped around Tom's waist as his lips devoured her neck. His hands eagerly grabbed her inner thighs on either side sending sparks throughout Jude's body. His hands then slid up her sides to pull of her shirt. Jude was eager as well and almost as instantly as her shirt dropped, she yanked off Tom's. Their bodies connected again and Jude grabbed at his stiffening member through his jeans. His hand pressed against her damp heat through her leggings and a moan escaped her lips.

Jude's mouth trailed kisses up Tom's neck to nibble at his ear before whispering, "Take me right here Tommy."

He pulled away to look into Jude's lust filled eyes and it sent him over the edge. He quickly ripped down Jude's leggings along with her underwear to see her soft pink opening. His thumb pressed against her clit and she wiggled beneath his touch. Jude's hand worked at Tom's belt as she his index finger worked his way into her tight surroundings. As soon as his belt was undone Jude used her little strength left to push down his pants and boxers as far as she could. Tom quickened his pace with his finger as his free hand unsnapped Jude's bra. Jude let it fall down her arms and as soon as her nipples came into sight his mouth craved them. His tongue trickled around her hardened nipples and his teeth grazed lightly. Jude let out another moan and could feel an orgasm coming. She grabbed Tom's hair as he pushed deep inside her and twirled his finger around. As soon as the warm liquid dripped down his finger he roughly pulled it out. Jude had her head back still in ecstasy and couldn't catch her breath as Tom wiped his hold hand down her core to spread the wetness. Jude was still feeling the waves of pleasure overcome her body as Tom used his damp hand to lubricate his member. Before Jude could even bring her head back to look at Tommy he forcefully shoved his staff into Jude's tight pink wetness. She gasped and flung forward to his body to bring their lips together. His pace was not slowing up and soon her back was against the wall again. He positioned his hands on Jude's thighs and spread them further apart as he plowed into her.

"God Jude, you're so tight." He grunted as he pushed deeper.

Jude couldn't speak; she was lost in pure bliss as he delve deeper into her. Her moans were loud and on the verge of screams. Tom was so close to losing control; it had been way to long so he slowed up his pace to enjoy it just a little bit longer. Jude gasped as he took his member all the way out slowly and thrusted back in. This sensation was too overwhelming and after a few more thrusts they both found their climax. Tom rested his head against Jude's as their heavy breathing slowed. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Much needed." She could barely speak as he nodded in agreement.

The next day Tom was sitting in his soundboard chair next to Kwest. Kwest had noticed how awfully happy the pair had been as Jude pecked Tom's cheek before leaving to get coffee and he chuckled to himself.

Tom had caught on to his friend and looked over as Jude shut the door behind her, "And what's so funny man?"

Kwest patted Tom on the shoulder, "Quincy falling in love."

Tom shook his head smiling, "She's really got me man."

"You think you've gone over the deep end yet?" Kwest asked knowing the answer already.

"What do you mean?" Tom questioned confused at what Kwest had meant.

"You love her?"

Tom's jaw dropped lazily, almost in aw, and it took a few seconds to register. Jude entered the room again and as soon as he saw her wavy curls fall down her creamy perfect jaw line and those ocean blue eyes he put his attention back on Kwest, "I do."


	14. Chapter 14: Drama

**Author's note: Between some chapters I'll have time pass because my greatest inspiration for this particular story is the struggle of them being together and Tom ultimately changing. He's still going to mess up and slip up and Jude is still gonna be dealing with it. But I do wanna say Jude will be adding her own screw ups. Jude is over the hurting of Tom's deceit but it's always in the back of her mind. I think it's very normal that she'd act out. I have a vision where this is going to end and I'm working my way towards that. Plus Lana's Born To Die album is my inspiration and if you listen to all the music you can probably even figure out where some of this might be going. I think the best love stories are the tragic ones; remember that when you read this. **

Chapter Fourteen: Drama

_A few weeks had passed by at G Major and Jude's career was heading to the top fast._

_Ridin' which feature her and Shay was in the Hot Top 10, while Born To Die was climbing the billboards Top 100._

_Jude was getting small shows around the Canada area, and life seemed to be on track. _

_Jude and Tommy really hadn't fought much._

_There were a few drunken Tommy slipups, but nothing serious._

_He had come home with numbers, but then again who wouldn't try to give Tom Quincy their number? Well Jude kept telling herself that and Tommy just kept apologizing for even accepting them._

_There was also that one text from an Olivia._

_**I miss your cock**_

_Classy, Jude thought to herself. But after it sunk in Jude worried he would want a more confident girl. She was still holding on to some innocence, she didn't even know if she would say the word cock to Tommy without laughing or feeling embarrassed let alone it being sexual._

_But aside from those few things, everything seemed perfect._

_Until now:_

Jude had her arms crossed as she watched a tall tan beautiful woman talk to Tommy from behind the receptionist desk. G Major had recently hired a new one, seeing they go through about three a month. It wouldn't bother her as much if one, Quincy wasn't known for fucking receptionists and two, said receptionist wasn't completely gorgeous and clearly into Tom. She sighed as she watched him laugh and flash his handsome smile before turning from the desk walking to Jude. He noticed her pouting demeanor and wrapped his arms lazily around her waist and smiling even brighter and more obnoxiously to try and provoke some sort of happy emotion, but nothing.

"Harrison, what's on that brain of yours?" Tom questioned.

He went to peck Jude on the cheek, but she quickly backed up, "Nothing."

Tom sighed as Jude turned around and walked away. He knew he should chase after her, but it was becoming tiring. Every day he had to prove himself in a new way to keep her happy. He loved having Jude happy, but he wondered when it would ever just be enough. When would she finally trust him wholly? He was working so hard to keep the girls out of his life Jude didn't approve of, and when he went out it was only with permission. Tom was in every sense of the word _whipped, _and everyone saw it. Well everyone except for the only person who really needed to realize, Jude. Tom wasn't giving up on their relationship, he would never dream of it, but always being put down and accused of things that aren't going on does get tiring. He admitted to himself the past month had been amazing once they worked through their issues, and yes they barely fought, but Jude always had that underlying innuendo of how Tom used to be a player; more like how she felt he still was. The past month had been so perfect, because everyday Tom was proving himself and fighting harder and harder. He deleted more and more numbers and the day he got some drunk he admitted it to Jude. He bought her flowers and made her dinner and he even massaged her for hours. Hell, he let Jude call the girls and tell them to back off, before then blocking them. This is where Tommy realized Jude was falling into what all high school kids do, the typical high school relationship. It was time for Jude to get more mature about them.

Kwest noticed Tom in deep thought in the middle of G Major and interrupted, "You good man?"

Tom shook his head before dropping it, "I swear she always thinks I'm up to something. She doesn't even have to say it anymore, I can just see it."

"Well you did two time her with her sister." Kwest laughed jokingly, but when he got Tom's death stare he straightened up. "Just show her you changed."

Tom groaned, "I try every fucking day Kwest, it's never good enough."

"Look Tom, Jude is seventeen remember? You're her first real relationship and it's probably too much at once. She will come around when she finally sees what everyone else does. You can stick it out if she's worth it man." Kwest knew Tom was changing, and he actually pitied Tom in the fact Jude couldn't see it.

"She's worth more than you'll ever know."

Jude was sitting in Studio C staring into the sound booth aimlessly with thoughts rushing through her head. She hated how insecure she was and she knew it was putting a strain on them, but she couldn't help it. Part of Jude felt like she wasn't enough for Tom and it killed her. While lost in her deep thought she didn't notice Shay staring her down from the doorway, that is, until he cleared his throat. Jude's eyes met with his and she let a light smile meet his grin.

"Sad doesn't do you justice shorty." Shay charmed as he sat next to Jude.

She let out a faint laugh, "It's not like I choose to be sad."

"Look, Jude, stop wasting your time on Quincy." Shay plead to Jude as he pulled her chair closer, "Let's get out of here, get your mind off whatever you're going through. It'll be good to not be with him every waking second."

It didn't take much thought for Jude, all she had to do was envision Tom flirting with the receptionist and then leaving with Shay seemed justifiable. "Where to?"

As Jude and Shay exited G Major both laughing and not taking in their surroundings Kwest was finishing making his sandwich in hospitality. Just as he looked up from his creation he caught the pair leaving. Kwest contemplated whether or not to tell Tom for a few seconds, before ultimately going with the best friend option. He owed it to Tom to tell him. Kwest walked into Tom's office where he was sitting in his chair on his computer.

Tom acknowledged Kwest, "What's up man?"

"Don't freak right away, but uh I just saw Jude and she was leaving with," Kwest paused as he watched Tom's face turn angry, "uh Shay Shay."

Jude and Shay had just pulled up to a small-unknown Mexican restaurant a few blocks from G Major. They eagerly rushed for the front door and took their seats. The waitress greeted them with menus and took their drink orders. What they weren't aware was the fact she wanted an extra few bucks, and pictures of what possibly looks like a date between the famous Shay Shay and upcoming artist Jude Harrison, could probably get a pretty penny.

"I want a huge fucking burrito." Jude exclaimed while staring at the menu.

Shay laughed, "Huge fucking burrito sounds good to me."

Jude was genuinely smiling when she looked at Shay, she didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary though. He was her escape from Tom drama and he always could make her laugh. Also, despite his hard gangster front, Shay was sweet and always had the best advice. Truthfully she loved hanging out with him and she hated that Tommy tried forbidding it. Since working at G Major it was hard to hang out with her normal high school friends. If she wasn't recording she was with Tommy, and if she wasn't with Tommy she was doing something G-Major related such as interviews, fittings, and a few shows. Her life was completely filled with G Major and Tom, so having friends on the inside was just easier.

After ordering food and talking G Major drama Jude looked up from her burrito to look at Shay sincerely. "Thank you Shay."

Shay's gorgeous white smile beamed from his face, "For the burrito?"

Jude giggled and threw her napkin at him, "No jackass, for getting me out. For always being there to help me when I really need it."

"How many times do I gotta tell ya Jude? You're my bitch." He winked playfully and Jude just rolled her eyes, but he noticed the small blush.

After they were done eating Shay escorted Jude out of the restaurant with his hand resting on her lower back. _The perfect photo opt. _They climbed back into Shay's Range Rover and the first song that came through the stereo just so happened to be theirs, _Ridin'. _

Jude shrieked in excitement and turned up the volume and started dancing with her arms in the front seat and singing along. Shay chuckled while pulling out of the parking lot, "You're something else Jude, I swear."

Jude just shrugged her shoulders, "Hey I'm still not used to hearing my voice on the radio."

Shay sent Jude another flirtatious grin, "Get used to it superstar."

As they pulled into G Major Jude felt the dreading feeling set in. She had refused to pick up Tom's calls or text back; she knew he knew. Shay turned to Jude's tortured face and shook his head, "Quincy ain't shit shorty, you'll be fine."

Jude bobbed her head and took a deep breath before opening the doors to G Major, "Right."

It's almost as if Tom sensed her presence because as soon as the pair graced G major with their presence Tom was coming around the corner to the front door. With no words or introduction he grabbed Jude by the arm and drug her to his office. She wasn't taken back as much as she should have been; Jude knew this was going to happen. As soon as the door slammed behind the two Jude crossed her arms to look at Tom.

"You just love making scenes." Jude glared at him as his arms flew into the air.

"How many fucking times have I told you to stay away from him!" Furious was a complete understatement.

Jude laughed and dropped her arms to the side, "You can flirt with every fucking girl in G Major, but I can't be friends with Shay? You're a fucking hypocrite!"

Tom's arms dropped to his sides and he chuckled with anger still in his tone, "That's what this is all about isn't it? Jude I work here! I have to talk to everyone, are you fucking kidding me? I do not flirt with anyone here."

Jude shook her head, "You fuck her yet?"

"Who Jude? Who am I apparently fucking now?"

"The new receptionist." She dropped her head in defeat.

Tom relaxed in his stature and walked closer to Jude. His hand slowly drug a piece of her hair behind her ear before picking her chin up, "Babe is that what had you mad all day? When I was talking to Jasmine?" Jude tried not to look in his eyes when she shook her head 'yes'. "Jude when will you see that you're my girlfriend, my only girlfriend. You're the girl I'm changing for. I'm not fucking anyone but you, and I actually love it."

"I'm not some tall tan big breasted beauty queen Tommy. I've seen the girls from your past and the ones that flock to you now, I don't compare. I'm normal. I'm just an average looking teenager. I'm not some sexed up super model. I'm in high school, what can I really offer you?" She stepped back finally releasing all her thoughts the past few days, "Who am I fooling, I don't have much to offer anybody."

Tom's face dropped and he stepped, once again, closer to Jude. "Jude that's what I love about you." She looked up and finally allowed herself to stare into his deep blue eyes; she always melts under them. "I love that you don't try too hard. I love that you aren't money and fame hungry. I love that you like the simple things. I love that we can sit around together and watch movies. And honestly babe," he paused to hold Jude's hands, "to me you are the most gorgeous girl. And don't hate on your tits babe, I love a good handful." Jude giggled as his one hand playfully grabbed her breast then it trailed to cup her ass, "Oh and did I mention how I love your butt. It's so cute."

Jude rolled her eyes before falling into Tommy's arms, "How do you do that? You just always make everything go away."

"I'm happy I can do that Jude, in all seriousness," he pulled backed to look straight into her eyes, "I'd be nothing without you. I was only a shell of a man before you came into my life. Jude I love everything about you, absolutely everything. I even love when you get mad at me talking to other girls, I think it's adorable you care so much. And Jude honestly I love," Tom paused and hesitated for a second because this would be the first time he would actually speak these words to her, "Fuck, Jude Elizabeth Harrison, I love you."

Jude's jaw dropped and her hands came to her mouth and a smile soon formed to her lips. Did he really just say that? "Oh my god Quincy."

Tom's face fell, he couldn't see her smile and he was expecting to hear it back right away, "Fuck I'm stupid, it's too soon. Fuck I'm so bad with these-"

Jude cut him off, "Shut up Quincy." She pulled him into a passionate kiss; the most passionate kiss they shared since their first kiss on her birthday. When she pulled back from him she smiled, "I love you too Tommy." _That's the day Thomas Quincy learned what butterflies in the stomach felt like._


	15. Chapter 15: Crossing The Line

**Chapter Fifteen: Crossing The Line**

Jude was sitting on her couch with her feet propped up on her coffee table. She was flipping through TV channels practically bored out of her mind. It was a Saturday afternoon and exactly three days since Tom had said he loved her for the first time. She never felt better or more confident in her life knowing she was the first girl Tom Quincy ever loved. Lost in her love thoughts and not even paying attention to the fact she flipped her TV station to static, a doorbell ring finally distracted her. She quickly got up with curiosity of who could be at her door. As soon as she opened it her familiar high school friends Blue and Kat forced their way past Jude and directly into her house. Shutting the door behind them Jude focused her attention on her apparently eager friends.

"When were you gonna tell us you and Tom broke up?" Kat questioned flying her hands in the air.

Before Jude could respond with her confusion Blue interrupted, "And then move on!"

"Woah, woah guys what are you talking about?" Jude asked with a puzzled look.

That's when Blue presented the latest gossip magazine in front of her eyes. It had various pictures of her and Shay out to eat and messing around. The most incriminating picture was when Shay had his hand resting on her back.

"You and Shay? Jude what the fuck, we're your best friends-"

Jude cut Kat off immediately, "Guys it isn't true, I'm still with Tom."

"Has he seen this yet because it looks pretty convincing?" Blue stated while crossing her arms.

Jude shrugged her shoulders, "Tom loves me, and he knows Shay is just my friend."

Kat's face contorted and she tilted her head, "Loves you?"

Jude smiled with a blush red flushing over her cheeks, "Yeah, he told me a few days ago he loves me."

Kat shrieked, "Jude we clearly need to have a girl day and catch the fuck up!"

"All this exciting shit is happening to you and we don't even know it!" Blue added as they began their walk to Jude's kitchen.

"Well tonight I'm supposed to go to this club opening, a bunch of the G Major staff has to be there. I guess we're like there to draw a crowd, ya know. You guys should come with." Jude offered her invitation with actual excitement; truthfully she missed them.

"Of course we'll come with!" Blue almost shouted while rushing to hug Jude, "We need to start getting ready now!"

Jude began to laugh, "We got like 8 hours."

"I don't know if that's enough!" Kat exclaimed as all the girls started to giggle.

Tom was spending another afternoon stuck in G Major. His artist Karma was in the sound booth as him and Kwest were behind the soundboard. Tom noticed all of Kwest's focus had been in a gossip magazine, which was very rare. Not thinking much of it Tom yanked the magazine from Kwest to see what was so enchanting.

"I don't think you wanna-"

"What the fuck is this?" Tom exclaimed looking at the pictures of Shay and Jude while clearly ignoring Kwest. Without any thought he hit the speaker, "Karma, we're done for the day."

Karma noticed his intensity and slid out of the studio quickly, not wanting to stay for the crossfire. Kwest decided to speak up, "It's not like you didn't know they hung out T."

"Kwest he's touching her! And well she's smiling a lot!" Tom was so frustrated staring at the pictures, "And now the world thinks MY girlfriend is with Shay! This is not okay man!"

"Look T, you know Jude, she isn't doing anything wrong. Their just being friendly." Kwest was trying to calm down his friend.

"I know it's just, I want the world to know Jude is with me and I certainly don't need the media thinking my girl is an industry slut or something." Tom spoke genuinely putting down the magazine, "I'm not mad at her as much as I am Shay."

"Wow Tom being mature about a situation, she really is changing you," Kwest joked with an enthused smile on his face.

"HA HA HA, so funny Kwest, really." Tom rolled his eyes then faced the man next to him, "All jokes aside, I'd still kick Shay's ass."

Just then Darius entered the studio with a similar gossip magazine in his hand. He had a devious grin when he threw the paper to Tom. "This is big!"

Tom stood up to walk towards Darius and pointed his finger at a picture of Jude, "No this is MY girlfriend."

"Relax Tom, as long as the press thinks they're together we get free publicity for both their upcoming albums!" Darius's mind was always on profit, and he only ever thought of what would benefit himself and his business.

Tom shook his head angrily as he threw the magazine at his boss, "Fuck that."

Tom angrily stormed past Darius and that's when Darius gave Kwest a questioning look. No one ever yells in his face, and no one especially ever throws things at him. He had never seen his employee so roweled up about a girl.

"What's his problem?" Darius asked Kwest.

"He really loves that girl D, I'm gonna warn you now, don't get in between him and Jude, who knows what he'd do to keep her." Kwest openly admitted to Darius how obsessed Tom became.

Darius chuckled, "Even lose his job?"

"I think so."

Later that night at the club opening Jude was in the bathroom fixing her makeup waiting for Tom's arrival. Jude was wearing a vintage light pink short-sleeved dress that came just under her buttock. The design was made to look like lace flowers in a knit type material over lapping the light pink. She was wearing off-white heels that had a thick 4-inch heel and a buckle. She was wearing her diamond triple ring again with an adorning bracelet to match and another large gaudy jewel ring on the opposite hand. Her hair was lightly curled down her face with light pink lip-gloss applied to her lips. She had cat-eye eyeliner and just a hint of silver sparkle on her eyelid. Once making sure her makeup was perfect she walked out of the bathroom to grab a passing martini trey. She looked to the rope VIP entrance and watched Tom walk in. She bit her lip at how attractive he looked tonight. He was wearing a dark blue Armani suit with a light faded tinted blue tie. She slightly waved his hand at him and grinned largely and walked up to her. The first thing he did was wrap his arm around her waist and bent her backward to steal a passionate kiss, clearly in front of everyone.

Jude was taken back by happiness when he pulled her back up, "Quincy."

"Harrison." He beamed before pecking her cheek again, "You look stunning."

Just then Shay walked up to the couple, "Jude we're performing Ridin' tonight, meet me back stage in 20."

Shay's averted eyes caught Tom's attention, he laughed at the fact Shay couldn't even make eye contact with him. Jude replied, "I'll meet you there."

When Shay walked away Tom turned his attention to Jude, "He wants you."

Jude giggled, "Tommy we're just friends. I'm yours, stop please."

Tom pulled Jude closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I know baby, you won't find anyone who could make you cum like I can."

Jude blushed feverishly and looked to Tom with lust in her eyes, "Show me after."

"Of course Harrison." Jude nudged her nose against his, "Better get back stage girl."

Jude sighed and gave him one last peck before agreeing, "I'll see you after. Love you Quincy."

"Love you too babe."

Jude found her way backstage with Portia running around to perfect her makeup and make sure her curls don't fall. She was handed her mic pack and shoved on stage. As soon as she got out she saw Tom sitting at the VIP table all the way in the back. She smiled big as he blew a kiss to her. It was your normal performance, and Tom had learned that the dancing was just part of the show. Although it angered him slightly when Shay rubbed up against her he knew that it was his girl on stage and no one else's. Just as the last chorus was rapped the unthinkable happened. As Tom stood up to clap he saw before his eyes Shay grab Jude by the waist and pull her in for a kiss.

Jude felt Shay's lips crash to hers and for a split second she wasn't sure what to do. His lips were warm and soft, but they certainly weren't Tom's. Instead of making a big scene she lightly pulled back with a fake smile and backed her way up off stage. Darius was grinning heavily, his plan was in full affect for the press, but he seemed to be the only one ecstatic.

"What the hell Shay?" Jude flipped as she was pulling off her mic pack and throwing it to the ground.

"Shorty we gave the crowd a show, calm down. Not like Quincy kept in his pants this whole time." Shay chuckled walking towards Jude, "You can't deny we have chemistry."

"You couldn't pass that class in high school, and you're getting it wrong here too." Jude retorted as Shay got up in her face still grinning.

"Oh girl, don't you know I love them feisty." His sideways smirk was filled with confidence.

Jude rolled her eyes and felt slowly uncomfortable as she realized how close they had gotten again, but before Jude could blink she saw Tom coming up fast behind Shay. And just like that Tom grabbed Shay by the collar and yanked back to land one straight punch to the face.

Jude's hands flew to her mouth as Shay was knocked to the ground and touching his lip where there was blood pouring out, "You're dead meat Quincy."

Jude came up to Tom trying to grab his arms, "Tom let's go now."

He yanked his arm out from her, "I'll go; I'll deal with you later."

Jude was taken back by Tom's anger towards her; it was scary and made her feel uneasy. She wasn't often frightened, but this was definitely a moment where she wasn't sure if she should chase after him or not. She decided against it and tried helping Shay up off the ground. Tom looked back one time to see if maybe she would follow, but all he saw was Jude trying to help Shay and take care of his lip. It set his heart on fire and his head spinning.

Just before pushing out the door Darius leaped in front of Tom, "You really trying to lose your job Quincy aren't you?"

Tom laughed manically and pointed to Shay and Jude, which she did pick up on as she looked over to see her boyfriend and boss talking, "That over there is enough of a reason for me to walk out."

Without any other words from Darius's mouth Tom walked out. Just like magic, that familiar burn rekindled in behind Jude's eyes and she dropped the cloth she had been holding to Shay's fat lip and quickly ran to a dressing room backstage. She dropped to the ground sobbing loudly and there were various knocks at the door. She heard Kat and Blue trying to get in, but she couldn't move. She was stuck on the ground crying. Suddenly the door slammed open and to her surprise Jamie was accompanying them.

Jamie immediately dropped to the ground and pulled Jude in for a hug, "I finally get around to see a performance and it's the most drama filled one yet."

Jude laughed against her tears and nuzzled her head deeper into Jamie's chest, "I'm actually really glad you're here."

Kat let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, we weren't sure if it was okay if we had a plus one."

"Jamie is always welcome guys, sorry I didn't give the invite myself." Jude was at a whisper, barely anyone hearing her.

"Let's grab some ice cream and movies and head to Kat's theater!" Blue suggested cheerfully.

Everyone agreed and soon Kat and Blue cleared the room to leave Jamie still holding Jude, but now they were standing up. He let go of her for a few seconds to grab a huge knit cardigan off the clothing rack to wrap around Jude. He pulled her in for a hug one last time then pulled back to look into Jude's watery now dark and intensified blue eyes.

He used his thumb to wipe the smudge of makeup under her eye, "Ya know it's acceptable for Tom to be mad Jude. I could totally see where he's coming from, ya know if I was ever your boyfriend."

Jude bobbed her in agreement before staring into Jamie's deep brown eyes. She never noticed how much he actually cared until this second when she could basically read his soul that poured through his dark eyes, "Unlike you Jamie, Tommy will want revenge. Not just against Shay, but me."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked while holding her tighter and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"He's gonna do something stupid Jamie, I can feel it." She began to sob again.

Jamie brushed his hand through the back of her, "Then I'll just have to beat him up and take care of you myself, the way you deserved to be treated."


	16. Chapter 16: Gods & Monsters

**Chapter Sixteen: Gods & Monsters**

Tom Quincy was losing his mind and his girl all in one night. He thought he finally found love and faith in someone, but boy did he feel stupid right now. So stupid, that the only way to deal was to retaliate. Tom couldn't quite remember how he ended up pressing the receptionist, Jasmine, up on to his kitchen counter, but he knew it took a lot of booze. His hand was rushing up her thigh and ripping down her underwear. He needed to feel something, someone that wasn't Jude because right now she was the biggest lie in his life. Maybe if he stuck around he would've found out Darius put Shay up to it, maybe if he'd tried to get to the bottom of the situation he would've known Jude told Shay off. But instead he drank his sorrows away assuming Jude wanted someone else, therefore leading him to someone else. Not that he wanted anything more than to take all his aggressions out on Jasmine, he just needed something to rip Jude from his mind.

Jude and Jamie pulled up to Jude's house so she could grab a change of clothes before going to Kat's. She eyed Tommy's house and noticed a bright lipstick red corvette in his driveway. It took her almost seconds to realize where she had seen it before, the G Major parking lot. Now she knew it wasn't Kwest's, Chaz's, or Portia's and that's all she needed to know.

"Jamie I'll be right back," Jude declared as she stomped herself to Tom's.

Jamie chased after her, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Jude shook her head as she entered the pin into his door. Taking one deep breath she entered the house and Jamie followed behind her. The tears hit as soon as she heard the moans and Jamie tried grabbing her to take her away, to save her. But his efforts did not prevail because the next scene they walked in on wasn't so pleasant. Tom was aimlessly plowing into Jasmine. His eyes averted to Jude's and he quickly stopped and pushed Jasmine off the counter. He bent down to pull up his pants, but Jude was already turned around. Jamie still stood there in shock.

"Jude!" Tom yelled running towards her, that's when Jamie decided to move.

Just before Jude opened the door to leave she turned around, "It's really over isn't it."

The tears streamed down her face, but Tom was still belligerent and clueless, "Yeah, have fun with Shay." He then turned to Jamie who stood beside them, "And another one Jude? Bravo. Taking your virginity turned you into a real slut."

Jude cried even harder and Jamie jumped to her defense. He grabbed Tom by his collar, "You have no fucking clue what you're talking about. Jude is too good for you!"

Tom went to react but he was too drunk and stumbled as Jude and Jamie fled the scene. Jamie chased after Jude as she ran to her front steps. He finally caught up to her and pulled her hard into him and she broke down in his arms on the front lawn. She looked up to her only savior and she didn't know if it was the pain in her chest or how Tom Quincy drove her crazy, but right then and there she kissed Jamie feverishly. Right then and there Jude decided to open up her sexuality to her best friend, just to feel better. Just to justify herself when she ran back to Tom, because she knew she would. Jude drug Jamie into her dark house by his shirt and pulled him up the stairs. As soon as they entered Jude's room she had him on her bed. That was the night Jude expanded her horizons and added a number two to her body count.

Tom woke up in his bed the next morning feeling empty, he had kicked Jasmine out after Jude had crashed the moment. He looked over to his phone and it devastated him when there wasn't a single peep from Jude. His actions were hitting him fast along with sobriety and his newfound hang over. He groaned, he had called the love of his life a slut and fucked the girl that Jude was so insecure over. Tom walked out of his room to head towards the large window at the front of his house. He peered over to see Jude's house and at that exact moment he watched Jamie walk out of her house. She hugged him close and pecked his cheek before Jamie walked away. Tom shuttered at all the thoughts going through his head. The realization that they'd be in the studio together in two hours sunk in and he knew that today was going to be an emotional rollercoaster.

Jude hadn't regretted giving herself away to Jamie. She had known him for so long, cared about him so much, and knew that he loved her, even if she couldn't love him back that way. In her mind fucking Jamie was much classier than a stranger. But as soon as she walked through the G Major doors the weight of what had happened last night finally set in. She had written a knew song this morning, feeling heavily inspired by all the events that had unfolded and how sexual she had began to feel. If Tom wanted to keep playing games she realized she had plenty of other options as well.

As soon as she walked into Studio C Tom looked up from his phone looking rougher than she expected. Jude at least tried to make him feel like an ass by wearing tight jeans with a crop top Elvis Presley shirt and her grey vans. Her hair was in loose curls from the night before. His eyes came across her bright red lips and he longed for her so quickly again.

"I have a new song today." Jude decided to act nonchalant.

Tom looked at her in awe, "You think we should talk about last night?"

Jude shook her head and laughed feeling confident, "What before or after fucking Jasmine?"

"How about before or after you deciding to get with Shay?" 

"For your information Darius put him up to it and I freaked the fuck out on him." Jude crossed her arms and stared intensely at Tommy.

His eyes winced and he stood up. When he went to touch Jude's arm she stepped back, "Jude you didn't even try to convince me otherwise I thought-"

"You thought wrong Tom, as usual. I never gave you any reason to not trust me. I was always honest." Jude spoke coldly trying to break eye contact.

"It's really over isn't it Jude?" He questioned while putting his head down trying not to let tears come to his eyes.

"Well Tom since I'm honest, I don't know." Tom looked up quickly feeling hope, "But if I'm also being honest I fucked Jamie last night. Now let's get to work!"

Jude tried to act cool and casual as she stated it but Tom's eyes widened, "To spite me?"

"Isn't that what Jasmine was, to spite me?"

"But Jude, you're you, you don't-" He stuttered over his words in disbelief.

"I don't what? Retaliate? Well say hello to the new Jude. The monster you fucking created Quincy. Screw me, or shall I say screw someone else, I'll come back 10 times harder." Jude was asserting herself; she didn't want to be his innocent baby anymore. She wanted to be looked at as a real threat, not someone to betray. And if she was completely honest with herself, people had warned her she'd eventually get bored if she never adventured just a little.

Tom was still in shock and as much as he wanted to cry and scream and run away, he had led her to that. He had fucked someone else too. He deserved this betrayal. "So what? Now we're even."

Jude dropped her head down and her confidence was falling as she realized the situation she bore herself into, "This doesn't mean it's an open relationship." His heart started to beat faster feeling hope rush through his veins, "This doesn't mean we are in a relationship either." She paused, "For now Tom."

"I want to kill that fucking dork Jamie." Tom announced as he caressed Jude's shoulder.

"And I want to cut off Jasmine's tits and then shoot her cunt off." Jude stated rather angrily.

This had to be the sickest situation she had ever found herself in, but she was drawn to Tommy like a magnet and she didn't care who got hurt, not even if it was herself, as long as she had him. It kept dawning on her fucking Jamie was to justify this very moment here, where she would willingly let Tom back in. This should've been a big red warning sign, but Tom was her obsession, her addiction, the only way out at this moment was if she died from it. Which she hadn't realized. Tom saw her lost in her thoughts, "Maybe we can forget last night Jude."

"Maybe." She whispered, her confidence left as soon as it hit her she was crawling back and he was willing to look past her fuck up as long as his was put away too.

Kwest walked into the studio at that moment looking between the too, but choosing to ignore the tension. "Got anything for us blondie?"

Jude nodded, "Actually Kwest, it's lyrics to the beat we were working on last week."

Jude stood behind the microphone knowing she was about to enter a dark world with these lyrics, the dark world Tom Quincy had created. This was her new reality. She fucked her best friend just to go back to him and she'd do it again. That is, if he decided to slip up. The thought that scared her more was the fact she was willing to stay just as long as she got hers too. _Was this love?_ Oh god Jude prayed it was because nothing else could explain their insanity aside from jealously. Even Tom knew this was fucked, but he needed Jude just as much as she needed him.

The music washed over the studio and she parted her lips to sing.

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_

_I was an Angel_

_Living in the garden of evil_

_Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_

_Shining like a fiery beacon_

_You got that medicine I need_

_Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly_

_Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_

_Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing_

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison_

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

_Want'_

_It's innocence lost_

_Innocence lost_

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_

_I was an Angel_

_Looking to get fucked hard_

_Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer_

_Life imitates art_

_You got that medicine I need_

_Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please_

_I don't really wanna know what's good for me_

_God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'_

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison_

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

_Want'_

_It's innocence lost_

_Innocence lost_

_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me_

_Crazy -_

_Cause life imitates art_

_If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_

_You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison_

_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

_Want'_

_It's innocence lost_

_Innocence lost_

The lyrics were chilling, but oddly erotic. A few more takes and Tom felt his lust and want for Jude rage throughout his body. Kwest had realized that innocent Jude was lost, and he wasn't quite sure when it had all gone so quickly. He knew he missed something, but he knew he'd be filled in eventually. Jude slowly emerged from the recording booth and she turned to Kwest, "Can you give use five?"

Kwest sighed and looked between the too, "Yeah, sure anything for you two."

He left the room knowing that Tom had fucked up the most beautiful and angelic girl. She wondered into the land of monsters as soon as she walked into Tom's life and everyone prayed she'd pull him out. But unfortunately she willingly and blissfully stayed with the demons. The door shut behind Kwest and Tom stood up expecting a speech, but all he felt was Jude crash into him. Her lips melted to his. It was a passionate kiss, but it was filled with anger and desire. This wasn't as much of a loving kiss as it was a very clear warning kiss. Jude had realized they were one another's lifelines and this was dangerous. Tom wrapped himself around her and pushed her up onto the soundboard. She was his. He was hers. It was the perfect disaster. If this would've been a month ago Jude would've cried all night and gave into Tom, but without making it even. She would've ran back without hurting him too. That was the only thought keeping her from feeling fucked up at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17: Back To Normal

Chapter Seventeen: Back To Normal

Jude was sitting on the soundboard as Tom's lips grazed her neck. She wasn't sure how the kissing escalated so fast or when they had managed to lock the door, but they were overly sexually at this point. Jude moaned under Tom's lips as his stiffened member rubbed against her core through her jeans creating an immense amount of friction.

Tom pulled back to look at his girl who was already shaking from pleasure so he smirked, "Did Jamie turn you on like this?"

His lips connected with the soft skin of her earlobe and he bit lightly. Jude gasped, "No."

That's all he needed to hear before he began to pull her jeans off. Once they hit the floor along with her vans his fingers went immediately to her core as he felt how wet her thong had already been he spoke up excitedly, "Can Jamie make you this wet?"

His finger dipped inside her underwear and made direct connection with her swollen nub. Jude whimpered and shook her head 'no'. The warmness and liquid that crashed around his fingers when he finally managed to shove two in made him even more enthralled. His heart began to race when Jude bit down on his shoulder to control the moans. How could he ever have an intimate moment with anyone but her? He started to wonder, how could he ever have sex with anyone besides the woman he loves? Because Jude right here in front of him melting under his hands was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Jude gave into to Tom as she found a release on to his fingers. She looked up to him with begging eyes, "Don't just stand there; fuck me Quincy."

Tom's breath hitched as he immediately pulled up her shirt to expose her bra. While he worked on bringing her breast out to play with her hard nipples, Jude decided to work at his belt. He then buried his face on Jude's breast to tease her with his tongue. As soon as his pants finally dropped to the ground he trailed his kisses up Jude's neck. She grabbed at his member and gently pulled it out. Her soft hands stroking his hardness made him moan into Jude's ear. He used one hand to push her panties to the side and then Jude guided his member into her wet heat. As soon as he plunged inside Jude he instantly knew no one could ever fuck her better than Tom Quincy and that was because she was madly in love with him. His one hand was holding up her thigh to get a better angle and the other cupped the small of her back. Jude's head was back in pleasure as her arms dug into Tommy's shoulders. He went in and out with pent up aggression that was too good to ever unleash on Jasmine. Jude's walls tightened around him as she squeezed her inner muscles getting ready to orgasm. That sensation contracting on his member sent him over the edge and the release was the sweetest.

His head dropped to her shoulder while they both were panting, "I bet Jasmine couldn't make you cum that quick."

Tom let out a laugh as he placed a kiss on her neck and then whispered, "She couldn't make me cum at all."

The moment that that sentence makes you a giddy little girl who just got a pony, is the moment you've truly gone over the deep end, which Jude Harrison has clearly done.

A few weeks after their studio session Jude's prominence had been established. Tom had also made every effort to show her off in the spotlight so everyone had known she was his. Jude had been ignoring Jamie ever since their sleepover; she hadn't sent a single text or call back. She just figured he'd see the papers and get the hint; it was just something she couldn't bare to deal with. Jude was halfway through her album and once again her and Quincy were back to perfect. They have both kept their mouth shut about what had really happened the night at the club and as far as Jude knew Jamie kept to his word that they'd keep it quiet. Something Jude made sure he agreed to that night. And Shay, who could forget about Shay? Well Tom was forced to apologize and Shay was forced to accept. They were both forced to be civil from here on out, and that meant Shay not being inappropriate with Jude anymore. Darius didn't need his best producer and favorite nephew to fight every other day over his rising to fame artist. He had too much to risk by letting things continue that way. So it seems in the land of Tommy and Jude everything was spectacular. Oh and Jasmine got fired. Jude slipped laxatives in her coffee forcing her to be missing all day and Darius had to answer his own phone; that's a big NO NO.

Jude was lying down on the couch in Studio A, which she decided to take over as soon as she knew it had a leather couch. She was lost in her own thoughts when Quincy managed to sneak up on her and tussle his hand through the top of her head. Jude tilted her head back to see who it was and then sat up with a smile. Tom sat beside her and placed her head on his lap. It was 2am on a Thursday night. There was no way in hell she was making it to school early. The weather outside was still extremely cold, but April and hope of warmth was on its way. April was also about to mark their 4 months as an actual relationship and Jude was getting excited. Both had already completely discarded the cheating and stayed in their forced ignorance bliss. Another thing this seemingly heavenly month brought was Jude closer to finishing her junior year and she knew this summer would be amazing for her; she could just feel it.

"Whatcha thinking about babe?" Tom questioned as he rubbed her temples.

"Just all the exciting things coming up." Tom's face was puzzled, which Jude instantly answered to, "summer, getting out of school, releasing an album, our 4 months and 5 months and 6 months-"

Tom smiled wickedly and interrupted, "Every month from here on out will be special babe; you're stuck with me."

"Sounds amazing to me Quincy." Jude smiled big as he bent down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Let's get you home Harrison." He whispered while pulling up from their kiss.

Jude and Tom arrived in front of her house and they noticed a shadow standing up from her porch. She quickly made out the figure as the porch light came on and so did Tom. He hastily went to unfasten his seatbelt but Jude put her arm over him, "I can handle this Tommy; trust me."

Tom nodded his head and gave her a kiss goodbye, "Text me as soon as he leaves. I love you babe."

"I love you too baby." She pecked him quickly on the lips and rushed out of the car.

She slowly approached the figure standing before her and sighed, "Jamie, what're you doing here?"

"Wondering what's going on between us," Jamie's voice was filled with hurt.

Jude bowed her head, "Well I'm with-"

"Tommy, I know. Jude how could you go back? He cheated and he's hurt you multiple times, but I love you. I would never hurt you like that." Jamie tried grabbing her hands, but she refused.

"Jamie you know nothing about me and Tommy. I cheated right back. I fucked you." Jude spoke slowly and calmly trying to not look into his brown eyes.

"So you used me? You took advantage of my feelings to feel better about yourself." Jamie was completely devastated and heart broken.

Jude took a deep breath and tears reached her eyes. Hurting her best friend was worse than she expected, "I'm sorry Jamie."

"Yeah whatever." Jamie spoke coldly holding back his sniffling.

Jude didn't stick around to watch him walk away. She hurried into her house trying to fight back tears. She wasn't supposed to hurt, that wasn't the plan. Jude suddenly realized she was being completely self destructive, but as soon as that **I love you **text hit her phone from Tommy, she didn't care.

Jude was sitting behind the piano in Studio A trying to figure out her chord variations when an unfamiliar man entered the recording booth. He appeared to be dropping off a guitar. Jude watched the dirty blonde haired boy tune the strings and smiled to herself, "The G is a little flat."

Startled, the boy turns to her fully and she gets a better look at his hazel eyes and charming smile, "Dude, you totally scared me."

Jude stood up from behind the piano and walked to introduce herself, "My bad, dude." She mocked his tone and then offered her hand, "I'm Jude Harrison by the way."

His smile got bigger as he shook her hand, "Everybody knows who you are Jude. I'm Vincent Spiederman by the way. Most people call me Spied."

"Well Spied, what exactly are you doing here? I've never seen you around?" Jude questioned while crossing her arms in a relaxed manner.

"I just got an internship here. I'm just running around like a chicken with my head cut off every time I'm asked to do something." The way Spiederman joked about his situation gave Jude a laugh.

"That sucks major." Jude sympathized with a giggle, "You know how to play?" She asked eyeing the guitar he had placed back in its stand.

Spiederman eagerly bobbed his head and pick up the guitar once again. He began to play a familiar melody that both couldn't help but to sing.

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear_

_Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care_

_You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware_

_But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared_

_I'm singin'_

They were both filled with laughter, "That was really impressive actually Spiederman."

He shrugged while continuing to chuckle, "I try."

Just then Tom entered the studio and watched as Jude interacted with his new intern. He pressed his finger to the intercom, "Not to burst anyone's bubble but Vincent I need coffee and Jude we need to work."

They both nodded as Tom commanded them to basically part ways and Jude nervously waved to Vincent, "See ya around."

"Definitely," Spied smiled one last time before turning around and heading out.

**Author's note: After re-watching the 4****th**** I've decided to make a video that will be a spoiler for the rest of this fanfiction. It's on vimeo dot com. You'll need the password: jommy853. Just add a back slash after the com then paste the numbers behind - 84932624**


	18. Chapter 18: Dirty Thirties

**Chapter Eighteen: Dirty Thirties**

Jude was staring at her phone during lunch at her high school. She was lost in thought and anxiousness to get out. All she wanted to do all day was go to the studio and mess around with her favorite boyfriend slash producer. Jude was quickly knocked from her thoughts when Kat slammed her trey on the table.

"You really need to keep me filled in on your life I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Kat spoke in a frustrated tone.

Jude looking at her friend with question in her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"You fucked Jamie!" Kat exclaimed, a little too loud.

"Keep it down Kat, geeze!" Jude's eyes widened as it set in he had opened his mouth.

"So it's true?"

"What exactly did he say?" She didn't want to give anything away.

"Jude you cheated on Tommy because he cheated on you. That is extremely unhealthy!" Kat could not understand what Jude had really seen in Tom. Of course there was the good looks and money, but as much as she could gather he seemed to be a pretty shitty person.

Jude rolled her eyes, "Look Kat it's complicated. Tom thought I was with Shay." To be honest, she didn't care what Kat thought; she loved Tom regardless. The only reason she hadn't wanted to tell her best friend was because she didn't want to or really know how to explain it. "We love each other and we are perfectly fine now."

"Once a cheater, always a cheater Jude." As Jude's phone went off Kat looked down and saw an unfamiliar male's name appear, "Goes for you too ya know."

Jude shook her head, "I would never again, and neither would he."

Kat tugged Jude's phone from her, "Then who's Speidy?"

Angrily, Jude yanked her phone back, "A friend Kat calm down."

"I can't keep track of all these new _friends _Jude. One day you're all up on the big Shay, next day you're fucking the boy next door and now there's a _Spiedy_ all the while you're dating the hottest guy in Canada who just so happens to be cheating on you. Honestly what the hell Jude you used to tell me everything!" Kat was almost out of breath by the end of her rant.

Jude stood up with aggression, "Maybe I don't want to tell you things because you're so fucking judgmental and have a big mouth!"

She hastily walked out of the cafeteria deciding she was fed up with school for the day and was ready to head into the studio. Why could nobody just be happy for her? Finally she felt like she was becoming a real women and no one would accept it, besides Tommy. So what if she flirted with other guys or texted other guys, that didn't mean anything. Besides it made her feel better about the fact Tom was still such a flirt. Jude looked down to her phone as she pulled into G Major; it was from Spiederman.

**Lord Squinty Frown is in a meeting. What happened at school that you wanted to leave?  
**

Jude laughed at Tommy's new name Spied had assigned him over the week. Working closely with Tom as his intern Spied picked up on his mood swings and now they would often make fun of him together. Tom was always yelling at the pair for goofing off; Jude texted back while heading for the door.

**I'm here now. Meet me in the studio.**

She wasn't sure why she texted Spied first to let him know she was coming in, but she needed a good laugh and he was always good for that. Her backpack dropped to the ground as she sunk into her favorite leather couch. As she heard the door open her eyes met with Vincent's and she smiled wildly.

"Just quit school!" Spied exclaimed while lounging back next to Jude, "You're a superstar now you won't be dropping from the light anytime soon."

Jude laughed and rolled her eyes, "My parents would never let me and you really think?"

"I swear you're never in school though, and when you are it's half the day!" He playfully punched Jude, "And yeah dude I really do. You're awesome!"

"Maybe I'll consider it, I've never been good at school." She turned to Spied, "But thanks for believing in me Spiedy." Her arms wrapped around him and she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Spiederman took in her scent and embraced the warmness that crashed around him. He really enjoyed Jude's company and was starting to become envious of Tommy. His brain couldn't comprehend how such an amazing girl could be with a total jerk. Vincent watched Tom flirt with every girl that walked in and out during the day and he wanted to tell her, but he doubted she'd ever believe him. Besides, Spied felt deep down, Jude flirted back with him.

As she pulled back from him her head lifted up at the door opening up. Her eyes met his deep blue orbs and she jumped up from the couch, "Jude what're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Quincy!" She mocked as she walked towards him, "I was having a rough day at school."

Tom nodded his head and looked at Spiederman quickly, "Go pick up my lunch from MaMa's and then write up my recording schedule for the week."

"Okay dude." Spied quickly sat up to walk out.

"It's Tom." He spoke coldly as the skater boy walked by him.

When the door shut Jude poked Tom violently in the chest, "Hey be nice to him!"

"Stop sticking up for him; it's annoying Jude." He tried walking by her when she went to kiss him.

Jude stopped his actions by wrapping her arms around him, "Baby stop."

Tom yanked from her embrace to sit down, "You're overly flirty with everyone seriously Jude."

"I really don't need this today I told you it's been a bad day!" Jude groaned as she sat across from him, "Please no fighting babe, please."

Tom watched her pout her lips and her eyes widen; he couldn't resist. "Fine Harrison, just please try to tone down the flirting. You're a babe and half of G Major drools over you."

"And the other half drools over you Quincy." She teased as she rolled closer to him. Their knees as Tom's bent forward to nuzzle his nose to Jude's and her face lit up as he rested his forehead on hers, "You are a serious pain in the ass you know that, but I love you to pieces."

Tom's calloused hand caressed her cheek and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Jude you know I love you more than anything, that's why I'm so difficult. I'm scared."

Jude bit her lip before whispering, "As if I'm not scared too."

He watched as she picked her head up and noticed the sparkle of sadness in her eye, "Babe I didn't mean to make you sad, what's wrong?"

"It's just Kat found out about everything. Jamie kinda opened his mouth and now she's jumping down my throat and-"

Tom grabbed Jude's arms and pulled her on top of him causing Jude's words to be cut off. She sat sideways on his lap as he cradled her head under his chin. His hand caressed her back as he kissed the top of her head, "Don't let anybody tell you anything Jude."

"No one has faith in us." She was barely audible and her eyes began to water.

"Nobody has to Jude, as long as you do." He began to run his fingers down her cheek again.

"Tommy, you know I do," She spoke lightly meeting his eyes.

"Then fuck them all Jude. Fuck everything." He whispered against her ear, "Except for me."

She nodded her head in agreement and leaned for his lips. When they touched she felt all the electricity she needed that day. All her stress and worries about what her friends thought and Jamie were lost in his lips. Tom Quincy was the backbone she had always needed in her life.

A cleared throat came from the door, "Hey dude, I mean Tom, here's your lunch."

He walked towards Tom offering a brown paper bag, "Ya know Spied, call me dude. Fuck it I don't care!"

Jude giggled as Tom took the bag from Spiederman, "Whoa dude, where'd the stick go?"

Tom laughed shaking his head, "Go finish your work."

"I almost thought Lord Squinty Frown was gone." Spiederman mumbled while he walked away leaving Jude laughing.

Tom look down to his girl in question, "What did he just call me?"

"Don't worry about it babe!"

That Friday was Darius's annual _Dirty Thirties _part held exclusively at G Major. Invitation only of course, and everyone who was anyone would be there. Jude entered the party with her arm linked around Quincy's. Jude was in a long purple satin dress. It draped to the floor covering her black stilettos. Her hair was curled and pulled back with bright red lips. Tom was in a black tuxedo with a matching purple striped tie. They smiled and greeted their friends around the room before departing. Tom made his way to the bar to chat with Kwest while Jude found Spiederman sitting at a lonesome table. She began to giggle as she walked up to sit next to him.

"What are you wearing?" Her eyes were immediately staring at his brown vest over a pale blue button up and red handkerchief around his neck.

Spiederman rolled his eyes before taking a sip from his alcoholic concoction, "Lord Squinty Frown insisted this was a dress up party."

Jude tried to cover her laughs with her hand, "Oh my god Spiedy I'm so sorry."

Spied shrugged and began to laugh, "Actually it's a pretty good joke, but I gotta get him back."

"What do you have in mind?" Jude asked raising an eyebrow.

He bent his head next to her, "Well I could dance with the prettiest girl here and give him an aneurism." Jude squinted her eyes at first not understanding but when Spied extended his hand to head to the dance floor she understood and accepted.

"Keep your hands at an appropriate spot Spiederman, I don't need to take you to the hospital tonight." They faced each other as Spied placed his hands around her hips and Jude draped her arms around his neck.

Tom was taking a sip of his dark whiskey while leaning against the bar talking to Kwest, "Sometimes I want to ring that kid's neck."

Kwest darted his eyes to where Quincy's were and began to laugh, "Man you don't gotta worry about her."

Tom chugged down his drink and shrugged, "Sometimes I think I do."

Just as another drink was ordered a young women cleared her throat, "My, my if it isn't Thomas Quincy."

Tom's head turned and his jaw dropped as he gazed upon the brunette who stood before him in a long silver dress and her hair draped at her sides stick straight. "Angie?"

Kwest almost spit his drink out at the name, "The one and only."

"Oh god." Kwest blurted out causing Tom and Angie to stare at him.

"Oh what Kwest, you didn't miss me?" She teased while lightly giving him a shove.

As Jude finished her dance with Spiederman she became increasingly aware of the gorgeous brunette talking to her boyfriend. She seemed giggly and flirtatious and Jude tried to keep her anger down. Everything in her wanted to walk up to them but she had to get backstage for her performance. She made her way and once behind the curtain she peaked out to still see the woman talking to Tom. Her hand kept jabbing his chest and his mouth was curved into a smile. She rolled her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly under the touch and turned around.

"Chaz don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Jude placed her hands to her heart.

Chaz chuckled, "Sorry, just making sure you have your mic pack." He handed her the small device.

While trying to situate at the back of her dress over her head she began to speak, "By any chance do you know the brown haired skank talking to my boyfriend?"

Chaz poked his head out quickly and was in complete shock, "Wow I haven't seen her in ages."

"Who is she?"

Chaz turned to Jude and wasn't quite sure what to say. "Well she was a receptionist at G Major like way back."

Jude groaned, "Tommy and his receptionists."

Chaz nodded his head, "I can't believe she'd show her face here."

"What do you mean by that?" Her curiosity was killing her.

"I don't know if that's for me to say-" Chaz was cut off by a scoff coming from behind him.

"That's the skank who fucked everyone at G Major, worse than Tommy." Portia crossed her arms, "No one likes her, and she was one of the games me and Quincy played."

This peaked Jude's interest, but Chaz spoke up, "Now Porsche it's in the past."

"No go ahead." Jude spoke up.

"Tom dated her while we were together and she KNEW we were together. She was so into the whole _other woman _thing it was disgusting. We targeted her after she slept around and well she actually really fell for Quincy, but you know who he was back then. When me and Quincy finally threw in the towel and divorced she thought it was because of her and went crazy." Portia rolled her eyes; "I don't even know why he's talking to her right now I thought he hated her too."

Jude peaked out of the curtain again groaning, "He seems pretty happy to see her."

"They were friendly when she was fired." Chaz interjected, "But really Jude don't worry about his past anymore."

Jude bobbed her head, "I'll try."

Just then Jude was called on to stage and she took a deep breath before heading out. Her eyes watched around the room as the music settled around her.

_You said I was the most exotic flower_

_Holding me tight in our final hour_

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, but_

_I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable_

_And I don't know how you get over, get over_

_Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you_

Why was Tom not watching her? What had him so entranced in an old fling? She was singing about him, a song she wrote when she was heart broken. Why wouldn't he even look to the stage? Her frustration began to build.

_One for the money, and two for the show_

_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

_How did you get that way? I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

She watched the woman playfully grab his arm as they kept drinking together. She noticed Kwest had walked away. She felt her eyes begin to get teary; she knew there was a possibility she was overthinking, but she couldn't help it.

_You got the world but baby at what price?_

_Something so strange, hard to define_

_It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you_

_I'd follow you down down down,_

_You're unbelievable_

_If you're going crazy just grab me and take me_

_I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere_

As she watched Tom walk away with the brunette her heart dropped. On the side of the stage Kwest was in a deep conversation with Portia.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Portia demanded as she too saw him walk away.

Kwest shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue and I don't fucking know what he's doing. Is he stupid? Jude can see him!"

"That bastard! He tricked me, I really thought he was changing."

_One for the money, two for the show_

_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

_How did you get that way? I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

"I thought he hated her?" Portia questioned while looking at Kwest.

"Nah right before she got fired they had this huge talk about everything. Ya know your marriage and their affair. Apparently he had a thing for her, but not big enough to change." Kwest stated while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I thought the only girl he ever loved was Jude?" Portia tilted her head looking out at her singing.

Kwest nodded, "Jude's the first girl he ever fell for and attempted to change for. She makes him want to be a better person. Angie just accepted him for who he was and still loved him. He cared about her, but as far as I know they haven't talked in years."

_One for the money, two for the show_

_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

_How did you get that way? I don't know_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

Tom was standing in the lobby of G Major with Angie laughing, "It was really good catching up. I'm really happy your doing well."

Angie lightly placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'm really happy for you too Tom. Jude is absolutely gorgeous."

Tom smiled while nodding his head, "Yeah she's spectacular." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good luck in London Ang."

"Thanks Tommy. I'm nervous, but I'm ready for the next big thing in life. I better see you and Jude at the wedding!" She exclaimed while wrapping her arms around him. 

"Definitely."

_I don't know,_

_You're screwed up and brilliant,_

_Look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

As the song ended Quincy was still nowhere to be found and her heart was broken. The only explanation in her mind was he was cheating. The last person her eyes fell on were Spiederman's.

"So you think he's cheating?" Portia turned to Kwest.

"It's Quincy." Kwest sighed while putting his head down.

Jude overheard the conversation from around the corner and tears flowed from her face. She took a deep breath before pulling out her phone.

**Have fun with Angie. I'm not sticking around anymore. Consider it over and save your apology speeches for someone who cares.**

Immediately after sending that text there was one more she needed to send.

**Hey Spied meet me in studio A.**


	19. Chapter 19: It's Over

**Chapter Nineteen: It's Over**

Speed was rushing through the party to get to Jude. He had noticed Quincy with the brunette woman earlier and can easily put together why he was being summoned to her. Just before he reached the studio a tall dark familiar figure stand before him.

"Let me guess, Jude needs you?"

Spied looked at the man before him tilting his head in confusion, "Shay?"

"Yeah that's me." He laughed as he crossed his arms.

"What do you know about Jude?"

"Well I walked in on shorty crying. Let me give you some advice. The girl is obsessed with Quincy, but when he fucks up she runs to other guys. I know because she ran to me. And she'll lead you on and you'll get attached then Quincy swoops in fixing her heart and making sure you two will never talk again." Shay patted Spiederman on the shoulder; "Good luck."

"Right man, I just look at Jude as a friend." Spiederman insisted inching away from Shay.

Shay chuckled deeply mocking the boy's skater tone, "Right man."

Spiederman brushed Shay's forewarning off and entered the studio to Jude sobbing on the couch with her dress hiked up. He couldn't lie as depressing of a state she was in she sure did look gorgeous. Sitting down next to her he brought her close to his chest.

"Don't worry my lady, your Spiedy is here."

Jude let a small laugh out behind her tears, "I knew you could make me smile."

"That's my job." Spied joked as he brushed a hand through her hair, "What did Lord Squinty Frown do now?"

"He's just a cheater and I always knew he was. I don't know why I'm so stupid! He ran off with some skank." Jude began to sob louder as she buried her head further into Vincent.

Tom was frantically calling Jude and looking around for her. He wasn't sure what was told to her, but he genuinely was concerned. When he spotted Kwest by the bar again he picked up his pace and ran up on him.

"Have you seen Jude?" Tom asked eagerly.

Kwest turn to his friend casually. "Nah man."

"Kwest this is serious. She knows who Angie is and thinks I'm fucking her right now!" Tom exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"Really Kwest? I've changed, I was telling Angie about Jude! She invited me to her fucking wedding!" Tom felt furious that no one had faith in him.

Kwest dropped his head feeling shameful, "T man, I'm sorry. Look all I know is Portia was telling Jude about Ang. I'll help you look for her."

Kwest and Tom split up to search the party. Meanwhile in the studio Jude was still balling her eyes out to Spiederman. He never expected to be holding her so close to him. All he knew is since day one he had a crush on this girl and she was in his arms. Sure she was crying over his boss, but he felt lucky to be her shoulder. Spied didn't really mind being the guy she counted on just as long as he could hold her this close.

"Jude you are so talented and beautiful, Quincy doesn't know what he's got and he's stupid." Spiederman spoke in a whisper trying to soothe Jude.

She pulled back from him wiping the makeup from her eyes and looking at the boy before her. His brown eyes were penetrating hers and they were dark filled with an emotion that she wasn't quite sure what it was. "You really think so Spied?"

"I thought you were the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen since the day I met you in the studio. Every day I said damn Lord Squinty sure is lucky. You can do so much better than a guy who cheats." Would this cost him his internship? Right now he didn't seem to care.

Jude's eyes widened as they narrowed to his pink lips before her. She had the same mindset she did the night she fucked Jamie. Taking a deep breath she leaned in placing her lips gently onto Spiederman's. Instinctually he kissed back holding her close and feeling on top of the world.

Just then the door flew open and Jude jumped back into the couch away from Spied, know she had been caught, "Kwest what're you doing here?'

"I'm looking for you." He stated while crossing his arms and leaning against the door, "What're you doing exactly?"

Jude looked between Spiederman and Kwest before standing up, "Well Tom ran off to have fun."

That's when it hit Spied, although he knew he was there to originally comfort Jude, he got lost in his infatuation for her. But hearing her say he was another way to get even really settled in. In that moment he stood up and rushed out without saying anything. He pushed past Kwest with built up anger and while walking out he came across Quincy. Tom stopped him.

"You see Jude?" He asked sheepishly still feeling rather down.

Spiederman laughed, "Yeah I've seen Jude. While you were off cheating she came to confide in me and let me tell you, you two are real fucking messed up!"

"Look Vincent I wasn't fucking cheating! We aren't messed up it was just a miscommunication. She's always jumping to conclusions and I just wish she trusted me." Tom dropped his head he was getting tired of being the only one to defend himself. Jude was supposed to see the real him, she was supposed to trust in him even when no one else did and the fact that she couldn't was breaking him.

Spiederman sighed feeling bad, "Quincy I'm real sorry and you'll probably find out soon I mean your engineer walked in, but look it wasn't my fault."

Tom looked to Vincent with furry building behind his white knuckles, "What wasn't your fault?"

Spiederman stepped back and put his hands up in defense, "Jude kissed me man! She was getting back at you! I swear nothing else happened. Please Tom I'm sorry, don't fire me. I was just trying to comfort her I didn't know!"

Tom breathed in and then let out a long breath, "Get out of my sight."

Spiederman ran past Quincy feeling lucky to get out of the situation alive. Knowing that Jude went and threw herself at someone different just because she _thought _he was cheating was a huge blow to their relationship. He knew he had fucked up, he knew he deserved to be shattered, but now to stay with Jude if he didn't give in to her every need and concern she would cheat. He walked into the studio where Kwest and Jude had been talking. Jude looked to him with tears running down her face.

"So my intern Jude, really?" Tom questioned as he cracked his neck.

"Tommy I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

"Thought I was cheating? So every time you _think _I'm cheating you're gonna go jump on any willing guy? I did nothing wrong today Jude, you could've came to me and fucking asked or maybe at least wait for the text back before you jump on someone!" Tom was now screaming and slowly walking towards her.

Kwest was trying to back out of the studio, but his curiosity was keeping his pace from quickening. Jude put her head down and let more tears fall, "I'm so sorry Tommy. You just gotta understand that your past-"

"Is in my fucking past Jude!" He shouted, "I'm not doing this anymore. I try so hard Jude. I'm sorry about my last slip up. I saw Shay kissed you and lost it, but I thought after that situation we learned. I thought that we wouldn't follow the revenge path and just talk, but obviously I was wrong. You're just so high school Jude."

"No Tommy, please don't do this!" She pleaded trying to walk towards him and hold on to him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Jude it's over." The words came out like vomit before he turned around and walked away. He slammed the door behind him directly in her face. She fell to the ground crying out loudly as her body began to shake. _It was over._

A week had passed and that whole week Kwest was her producer, Tom was on a _vacation_ or so that's what Darius had informed her. He wouldn't pick up Jude's calls or text back and he had changed the password to enter his house. She was stuck in a ditch of despair and not even Spiederman would talk to her. Jude knew what she did to him was wrong and selfish, but she didn't mean to lose him. She never meant to lose anyone. Jude was lying on the couch in the lobby of G Major as she watched her once good friend Spied making coffee in hospitality. This is when Jude decided to give it one more try.

"Spiedy will you ever forgive me?" Jude tried acting cute and innocent with puppy dog eyes, but all she got was a groan and an eye roll. "Spied I'm sorry, please talk to me."

"Look Jude I was really into you. I thought you were this music goddess with a heart of gold but really you don't care who you hurt on your Quincy Vengeance path. You're willing to lose everyone for him and you probably will." Spied grabbed the coffee he was making and left Jude speechless standing there. She decided it was time to get her life back, the one before Tom Quincy.

That started with a very long talk and apology with her best friends Kat and Blue.

It was tear filled, but entirely relieving as they embraced her with open arms finally feeling like they fit back into her life. So as usual the pair suggested a big night out at a club. They insisted it'd be better than any stupid high school house party and since she was thee _Jude Harrison_, they could get in anywhere.

They entered the swanky club already tipsy from their pre-gaming back at Jude's. She couldn't believe they even managed to get her out of the house, but with the music blasting and all eyes on her she finally felt slightly happy.

Blue was leaning against the bar next to Jude, "So have you talked to Jamie at all?"

Jude shook her head and sighed, "He hates me, but I don't blame him."

Kat laughed, "Jude the poor boy is in love with you, he could never hate you."

"They're right, I could never hate you Harrison." Jude heard the voice beside her and almost jumped when she saw Jamie standing there, "Kat and Blue insisted I come and we work things out." Jude had never been so happy to see someone in her entire life. Without any words she clung to Jamie and squeezed him tightly. His arms wrapped around her, "Miss you too Jude."

She stepped back and smiled, "I'm sorry Jamie. Thank you so much for coming. I missed all of you guys so much. This super star life is hectic."

Just then Blue spotted the man who walked in with five supermodel like women and groaned, "And it's about get a lot more hectic."

Jude's eyes wandered to Tom and her happiness instantly dropped, "He can go out and be happy with other girls after this? I can barely leave my house."

Blue eyed the women who huddled around Tom at the lounge, "Jude take my advice on this one. Get over him, he's clearly over you."

Jude shoved her drink into Jamie's hand and patted her hair, "I'm going over there."

Everyone tried to stop her, but her mind was made up as soon as he walked in. It crushed her that he could be out with so many women and looking as good as he did. She always loved when he left stubble on his face. Tom eyed Jude approaching him and downed his first drink as soon as she was in front of him. He knew he couldn't give in or crack, well at least just yet. Truthfully these were just girls Chaz knew and he didn't really want to go out. So what are the odds they both picked this spot? Tom wanted to punch Chaz for one, picking this club to meet, and two, not being on time.

"So I see you found replacements." Jude crossed her arms and looked at the girls. Tom kept his mouth shut as he stared at her. It wasn't because he had nothing to say, because he definitely had a lot to say. It was because she looked absolutely gorgeous in her white sequin dress that ended just beneath her ass. Her pink lips looked so god damn kissable, "Really Tom, nothing at all to say?"

"Jude I'm kinda busy here. Move along." It took everything in him to tell her off.

Jude's face fell and she tried to speak, but it was useless. A tall thin woman stepped between the pair and just smirked at Jude. That was when she decided to turn around and back off. When she appeared in front of her friends again she was almost in tears.

"You guys were right. It's time to get over him." Jamie put his arm around Jude as soon as she began to speak.

He kissed her temple and spoke, "Cheer up buttercup. We're all here for you."

After two hours of keeping her eye on Tom and never leaving the barstool Jude was finally drunk. Kat and Blue were off dancing, coming back every now and then to try and drag Jude to the dance floor, but it wasn't happening. Jamie stayed by her side the whole night.

"You're always so good to me Andrews. You always pick up my pieces. Even when my hamster died in 4th grade you helped me bury it and held as I cried." Jude slurred her words while taking another sip of her drink.

Jamie chuckled, "You remember that?"

Jude turned to him and their eyes met as she grinned, "I remember everything Jamie. You're my best friend."

"What do you say you give your best friend a dance?' Jamie questioned as he grabbed her hand. She didn't protest she just followed. It was coming to the end of the night and the DJ started to put on a slow set of songs. Jude rested her head on Jamie's shoulder as they dance. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, "Why do you let him hurt you Jude? I would never ever dream of letting a girl like you go."

"I'm just stupid Jamie." She whispered lightly feeling a tear roll down her face.

"Let me love you Jude. Let me take care of you. Let me be the one for you Jude. I can get you over him. Just give me a chance." Jude pulled back from his shoulder and stared at him.

"You really still want me?"

"I can't just drop feelings I always had." Jamie admitted.

"I'm damaged goods Andrews." She put her head down and dropped her hands from him.

He too her by the chin and looked deep into her ocean eyes, "No Jude, you're perfect."

With those last words he closed the gap between their lips and Jude gave in. She was drunk and lonely and needed Tom, but he didn't want her anymore. Her lips devoured his hungrily on the dance floor. It didn't go unnoticed though. Tom had been watching Jude the whole night too. Not even willing beautiful women keep his mind of her. Chaz looked at the pair on the dance floor and patted Tom's back.

"Let her go dude."

Tom shook his hand and stood up, "I don't think I can."

Jude and Jamie were still wrapped in their kiss and each other's arms when Tom came from behind and yanked him back. Jude drunk and confused didn't say a word as Tom's fist landed on Jamie's face. Quickly security rushed over yanking Tom back and dragging him from the scene, _"Keep your hands off my fucking girl!" _Jude heard the words Tom had yelled and her heart fluttered, but when she noticed Jamie bleeding she knew she had to stay with him for the night.

Once back at Jude's place she settled on the couch next to Jamie who was holding an icepack to his face, "Please stay away from that jerk Jude."

Jude nodded, she didn't want to tell him that she missed Tommy so much it was slowly killing her. "Sure."

Jamie grabbed Jude's hand and set down the ice. He pulled her close kissing her again, but this time he noticed Jude holding back, "Just one chance Jude. Let me prove it to you."

"I don't know Jamie I just-" her phone ringing cut off her words and she decided she rather answer than continue this conversation. She put up a finger insinuating she needed a minute and grabbed her phone to answer it in the kitchen. When her conversation was over Jude rushed out of the room, "I gotta go Jamie."


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Paradise

Chapter Twenty: Dark Paradise

Jude entered the police station wondering why Tom had chosen to call her. She had wondered if she was a bad person for leaving her bruised friend to bail out his assaulter. But when she saw his azure eyes staring at her from behind the bars her heart didn't give a damn what her head thought. She wrapped her delicate hands around the bars and leaned her head against them. He stood up and strolled up to place his hand over hers. His head bent down to where hers was resting.

Tom whispered, "I miss you Jude."

"I'm right here Tommy." She spoke low and carefully.

"I miss the Jude I first met. The innocent one who was in love with me and never thought about revenge." His fingers gently caressed her hand and he picked his head up to get a good look at the woman standing before him, "I ruined that. I fucked it up, I fucked you up Jude."

Jude felt her heart break under his words and she took a step back, "Sorry I can't be perfect Tom."

Tom closed his eyes and groaned, "Jude I didn't mean it like that. I still love you. I took off from work because I was scared to see you. I didn't wanna give into you right away."

Jude took a few steps forward again to pull his hand through the bars. She rested it on her cheek and nuzzled against it, "I still love you too Tom."

He let his hand rest against her cheeks and he pulled her head closer, "Jude I am a bad person."

"No don't say that Tom. I fucked up too, it's okay."

"I should have never hurt you in the first place." Tom cooed as his hand played with a piece of her hair.

"Can we keep the past in the past for real this time?" Jude asked desperately needing to hear yes.

Tom bowed his head before looking into Jude's eyes, "I really hope so."

They walked out of the police station hand in hand. Tom finally felt like a whole person, because he was an empty man without her by his side. He couldn't promise to always be the best boyfriend or to stay away from his alcohol, he could barely promise to never hurt her again, but he knew he could promise to always love her. Once back to Tom's house they both crawled into his bed and she laid next to him in pure content. Tom wrapped his arms around Jude and held her close to kiss her forehead whenever he pleased.

"No more kissing dorks babe, please." Tom begged jokingly.

"Shut up Quincy." She kissed his chin, "But in all seriousness I am really sorry that I didn't trust you. Portia and Chaz were talking about Angie and I jumped to conclusions. When Kwest told me what really happened I really felt stupid."

"It's all over now Jude." Tom whispered as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Are we back together now?" Jude asked in an innocent tone.

"Of course baby girl."

Jude and Tom walked into G Major the next morning as if the week they were apart didn't exist. When they stepped into the studio Kwest looked up and just shook his head with a small smirk on his face.

"You two," was all he said with a small chuckle.

"Save it." Tom joked as he went to sit down, "Work on anything while I was gone?"

"Actually yes, I wrote a song. I had some pretty good inspiration." Jude laughed as she set her bag down, "We just gotta finish recording."

"Well get in there girl, I'm excited hear it." Tom beamed as he watched Jude walk towards the sound booth.

She adjusted herself before the microphone and placed the headphones over her ears. The music filled her ears and she gazed at Tom. She was ready to pour her heart out.

_All my friends tell me I should move on_

_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_

_Ahhh, that's how you sang it_

_Loving you forever, can't be wrong_

_Even though you're not here, won't move on_

_Ahhh, that's how we played it_

Tom loved Jude more than anyone could ever comprehend. Watching her sing made his heartbeat fast and his palms get sweaty. She put all of her heart into two things in this world, her music and him, both of which he was overly grateful for. When their eyes connected Jude felt the emotion rush through her veins.

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_

_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

Kwest watched as Jude sang her heart out and all the emotions were clearly drawn on her face. Tommy was Jude's one and only, her whole world and more. Kwest knew this was dangerous for the both of them. When you allow yourself to let someone mean more to you than your own needs things can get out of hand. They had a long road ahead of them whether they knew it or not.

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong_

_Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on_

_Ahhh, that's why I stay here_

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_

_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

Spiederman had come in to bring coffee accompanied by Darius who had wanted to check in on progress. They stopped in their tracks to hear the haunting beat fill the room and Jude's voice brought chills to their arms. They were immobile watching her sing. The song was absolutely beautiful and her voice was stunning. Darius grinned with dollar signs in his eyes and Spied finally understood. Jude didn't want to hurt anybody; she was just lost in her love for one man. She's a young girl desperately in love and she didn't know how to handle any of it. She didn't know what to do when she felt pain and that's why she ran to others and she couldn't comprehend how someone could love her so much let alone realize how much someone already did love her.

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_

_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_

_And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me_

_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_

_Telling me I'm fine_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_

_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

_Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

When the music cut and Jude was done singing it finally dawned on her that everybody had been in the room. Darius's bright smile walked up to the intercom to speak, "It's a hit Jude!"

Jude instantly felt excited as she exited the sound booth with everyone smiling and proud of her, "Thanks D."

"No Jude, thank you for bringing something new to G Major." He put his arm around her shoulders, "You're my new favorite Jude, don't disappoint."

"Yeah dude, that was a really good song." Spied added his two cents before handing coffee to Kwest and Tom.

Jude was happy to hear his voice and that he was finally speaking to her, "Thanks Spied."

The studio cleared to just Jude and Tommy. She had her legs resting on his lap as they sat in swivel chairs. He was holding on to her Vans and just smiling at her looking like a fool in love.

Jude giggled, "What ya looking at Quincy?"

"Eh, something funny." He teased her and she jabbed his chest with her foot, "I'm just messing babe. You just look beautiful. Well you always do."

"Thomas Quincy, my my you are quite the charmer." She joked as she stood up to sit on his lap.

His arms wrapped around her as she cuddled into his body, "Only for you Jude Harrison."

She gently kissed his nose before brushing her nose against his, "You are the best, I swear."

"I'm trying Jude. I wanna be the best boyfriend possible. I know I'm not always good at it, but I wanna be your everything." Tom pecked her lips with the end of his words.

Jude blushed with a grin, "You already are my everything Tommy. I've been a really shitty girlfriend lately; I promise you I put my faith back in you. I never ever want to lose you again. I don't care how young and naïve I sound. I know you're my soul mate. My life is better with you in it, my music is better, and I can't imagine a single day without you by my side from here on out."

Tom's eyes widened with joy, "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, ever Jude. I'm in love with you."

It was no longer infatuation and it certainly surpassed puppy love. This was matured love; this was something to work at everyday until it was right. This was being _in love_. It was painful and beautiful and the scariest adventure anyone could ever willingly agree to endure, but it was worth it. "I'm madly in love with you Tommy."

No one understood their love, but no one had too. No one thought they would last, but they didn't listen. Their relationship was a fatal attraction; they were always bound to hurt each other, but they forever adored each other.


End file.
